Amor Merodeador
by Maureen Evans
Summary: Ahora ya recibieron sus TIMOS y las vacaciones estan a su termino, Lily y sus amigos no sabran lo que les espera este nuevo año... ¿James,se dará por vencido? ¿Qué le pasa a Lily? ¿Tendra consecuencias el cambio de Liz?¿Alice y Frank se aclararan?6 AÑO
1. Se podría decir el inicio a terminos

**Disclaimer:_ la mayoria de los personajes le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y tambien los hechos en los que me baso, ok?_**

**Espero y les guste la nueva edición...**

**Capitulo 1: Se podria decir un inicio a terminos**

Esta historia se visualiza en un Hogwarts otoñal, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, calamares gigantes nadan pacíficamente sobre la superficie de lago, en donde los invernaderos hasta el espeso bosque prohibido reina la calma y profesores y alumnos disfrutan tranquilamente su desayuno…

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!

Eso si no cuentas con cierta prefecta pelirroja, llena de pies a cabeza de fertilizante.

Lily Evans, prefecta de la casa gryffindor, cursa el quinto año. Alumna modelo, siempre seguía las normas al pie de la letra (no importaba si esto afectaba a su casa), de unos expresivos ojos verde esmeralda ypelirroja (aunque no se notaba con el estiércol) muy lacio que le llegaba a la cintura. Su Némesis: James Potter

Todo el gran comedor se le quedaron viendo, muy serios, no era que la situación de Lily no fuera cómica, todos sabían que la pelirroja se caracterizaba por ser muy dulce y gentil pero cuando algo o alguien la hacia enojar (generalmente Potter y su grupo llamado Los Merodeadores): era peor que el mismísimo innombrable. Por lo que para salvar su pellejo señalaron a un punto cerca de la mesa de gryffindor

James Potter, capitán, cazador y buscador suplente del equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor, al igual que Lily cursa quinto año. Un alumno…mmm…digamos que-no era muy tranquilo- de ojos color avellana detrás de unas gafas redondas y un pelo azabache muy alborotado. Toda su inteligencia la gastaba junto a sus amigos para hacer bromas a los demás compañeros y principalmente a los de Slytherin (solo por decir que esto ocasionaba un gran disgusto por parte de Lily). Sus múltiples travesuras a las "serpientes", gran talento en el quiddicht y gran físico hacían que todo el mundo lo considere su ídolo.Legusta Lily, pero su comportamiento solo hace queesta lo odie.

NO TE ESCONDAS, SOLO ATRASARAS LO INEVITABLE - bramó Lily con la varita en alto

Buenos días, señorita Evans- hablo el director Albus Dumbledore haciendose a notar, le hizo una seña a la profesora Mcgonagall para que no se levantara y otra a James para que se detuviera, ya que se encontraba cerca de la puerta lateral del comedor

Buenos días profesor Dumbledore- hablo Lily un tanto sonrojada por la vergüenza , reparando donde se encontraba y que sus deseos de matar a potter disminuyeran un poco- ehh…yo, _fregotejo_- se apunto con la varita y quedo como nueva

Señores¿podrían tomar asiento? Por favor, señor Potter, estoy segura de que la joven Lilian no le hará nada, no es así?- la miró bajo sus gafas de media luna

Claro que… "¡SI¡QUE NO ME VIO AL ENTRAR? ME HUMILLÓ EN FRENTE DEL CHICO MÁS GUAPO Y POPULAR DE TODO EL COLEGIO?… " no- masculló al final y tomo asiento junto con las trillizas Geller, James la imitó y se sentó junto con sus amigos, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de niño buenoocasionando solo el incremento su ira

Bien, como iba diciendo, nos encontramos a términos de mayo y los TIMOS y EXTASIS pronto haran su aparición…- y así el profesor continuo con sus anuncios matutinos aguandole el desayuno a los alumnos de quinto y septimo año

Vaya prongs!- exclamo un chico cuando vio que James se sentaba con un cronometro- ¿de cuanto fue esta vez?- una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por su rostro,su cabello era azulado, un tanto lacio y unos ojos grises muy hermosos

Sirius black,uno de los chicos más popularesHowgarts a sus quince años, guardián del equipo de gryffindor, miembro de Los Merodeadores, uno de los mejores amigos de James, al igual que el mencionado es muy travieso, pero como todo un Black, era en ocasiones era muy cruel con sus bromas y comentarios.

54 segundos- comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro- gracias a Evans los días son más bellos- terminó tomando un vaso de leche que recien había aparecido al terminarde hablarDumbledore

¿En que sentido lo dices?- preguntó perspicazmente el chico de su derecha

Remus Lupin, prefecto de gryffindor, cursa quinto año; amigo de Sirius y James, participa en sus bromas cuando las ocasiones lo ameritan, también es amigo y compañero de Lily, tiene mucho en común con ella ( ella lo cree el mas sensato de los 4), ojos color miel de mirada dulce a juego con su sonrisa. Honesto, simpático y leal, son 3 palabras que lo identifica. Sufre de baja autoestima debido a su licantropía; Los Merodeadores y Lily son los únicos que saben su enfermedad, y tratan de hacer todo lo posible para subirle el ánimo en momentos de depresión.

Pffffffffffff- escupió la leche al escuchar lo último- en el único que debe de haber- contestó volviendo a su modo autónomo, pero con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas- Evans es una presa fácil, siempre queriendo poner el orden, toda una mini Mcgonagall - al oír lo ultimo, Remus lo miró con su cara de aburrimiento, le había preguntado eso para sacarle la verdad: que estaba loquito por la pelirroja, después de todo no había por que negar lo obvio...

Ese Potter….-mascullaba Lily mientras cortaba un trozo de pan con sus manos y lo apretujaba fuertemente

Que hizo esta vez?- preguntó una voz que se sentaba a su lado, Lily abrió su boca pero la chica no la dejo terminar- no, espera déjame adivinar…

Elizabeth Benedit, Liz para sus amigas, una chica de cabello castaño (siempre de peinado de dos trenzas desalineadas) y ojos azules rey, distraída y torpe son su segundos nombres, mejor amiga de Lily, normalmente anda en la luna y de vez en cuando en la séptima nube, muy hiperactiva y siempre dispuesta a ayudar sobre todo si se tratan de las locuras de Lily. Ella es laúnicachica en el equipo de quiddicht de las cuatro casas (en ese entonces, el quiddicht era muy limitado en las mujeres), esta en Gryffindor también y su puesto es bateadora

Liz, no creo que…

Shhhh- la cayó- presiento que hoy se despertó mi ojo interior- dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus dedos índices en sus sienes

Lo que tratas de hacer es "telepatía" a lo muggle- comentó Sapphire Geller

Sapphire Geller, el cerebro de las trillizas Geller, algo característicos de ellas es un gran talento en adivinación ( asignatura que no todavia no existia, pero que las trillizas demandaban a Dumbledore), y sobre todo sus llamativos cabellos, como en el caso de ella un color azul cielo, cursaba quinto año en Ravenclaw.Ellas eran muy apegadas y por eso no era extraño verlas acompañándose en el desayuno siendo de diferentes casas

Déjala ser, es muy divertido verla hacer una de sus ocurrencias- habló por primera vez una chica de cabello color rosa

Amethyst Geller, otra de las trillizas, la "apacible". Idéntica a sapphire solo por el color de su pelo: rosa, de carácter paciente, siempre diciendo cosas positivas a los demás y regalando sonrisas. Cursa 5 año en Hufflepuff.

Aparte ni parece hacerte caso- habló otra chica tomándole a sujugo de calabaza

Alice Anderson, cursa quinto año en la casa de gryffindor, castaña dorado, de ojos cafés, mejor amiga de Lily, Frank y Liz, ella es una persona muy sensible, inteligente (sobre todo en Herbólogia), es expresiva, miedosa y muy crédula cuando se trata de las historias de Liz; le encanta el ajedrez mágico.

Ati nadie te hablo Anderson- contestó cortante Emerald Geller, la tercer trilliza, cursa quinto año en Gryffindor; de cabello verde y unos rayos rubios. Digamos que no era muy aficionada a Alice.

Que casualidad, a ti tampoco- contestó Alice con los puños apretados

¡basta!- gritó lily antes de queEmerald dijera algo y empezaran con sus peleas- ya tuve suficiente con Potter, no me querrán ver mas enojada de lo que estoy

Lo siento- murmuro alice poniéndole mas atención a su comida que a lo que dijo, sabia que lily hablaba enserio

Creo que mejor nos vamos, verdad?- preguntó Amethys al ver la tensión entre las chicas, sus hermanas la siguieron y salieron del comedor

Ya se! Fue Potter- dijo liz después de un rato de silencio

¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron las chicas una vez en lo suyo

Que Potter le hizo algo a Lilypop- contesto como si fuera obvio, obvio, claro que era obvio, Lily y Alice la miraron con exasperación

Claro que le hizo algo…. ¡Ay¿Quién apagó la luz?- Alice de pronto sintió unas manos tapando sus ojos

¿Quien soy?- era una voz que se hacia mas grave de lo que en realidad era

No estoy de humor Frank, si?- no termino de hablar cuandoya las manos se retiraban de su cara

Veo que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, por la cara que traes, parece como si hubieras visto a Emerald…-al ver la cara de advertencia de Lily (ya que liz estaba más interesada en un tenedor)cayo al instante

Frank Longbottom, al igual que las chicas, cursa quinto año en la casa Gryffindor, mejor amigo de las chicas (Lily, Liz y Alice), de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo, es el orgullo de su madre por ser su único hijo; su mascota es una rana llamada Taylor y comparte habitación con Los Merodeadores.

No entiendo por que tanto odio- hablo un tanto exasperada- ¿Qué le habré hecho?- se preguntaba mas así misma que los chicos y su cara parecía ahora angustiada

No tengo la mas mínima idea Alice- Frank la miro un tanto preocupado y se sirvió una taza de chocolate en leche- oye Lily- cambió de tema- me puedes ayudar en DCAO, hay cosas que no entiendo y la próxima semana inician los T.I.M.O.s, y ya sabes que quiero obtener los necesarios para lo de mi carrera

Claro-contesto de inmediato buscando en su bolso lleno de pergaminos y libros-de hecho elabore unas fichas, donde vienen los días y las fechas donde nos reunamos para estudiar: todo lo teórico en la biblioteca y lo practico en la sala de requerimiento-esto ultimo lo murmuro, sabia que en ese lugar por una extraña razón se sentía protegida de Los Merodeadores, principalmente de Potter yaque por otra extraña razón siempre se lo topaba por donde fuera- Tomen -les entrego a cada uno dos fichas

Hay lily, tenemos que?-preguntó liz hablando por primera vez y mirando las fichas con repulsión

Si tenemos que- se levanto- y vamonos antes de que la profesora Sprout nos regañe por llegar tarde

Dirás por nollegar antes que ella- Alice rió por debajo ante la ocurrencia de Frank

Herbólogia no es tan malo, es una de las mejores materias que hay…

Es que tu eres buena por que herbólogia es una materia muy difícil, a ti siempre se te da todo

Bueno, yo gracias…cre-creo que iré a la biblioteca, tengo que entregar unos libros, no tardaré- doblo para otra parte sin darle tiempo de contestar a ninguno

Alice! Espera…- Frank decidió seguirla, pero Lily le detuvo, resignado fue a herbólogia, donde unos minutos después apareció Alice quien ni se atrevió a mirar a este

Bien alumnos! Hoy se reunirán en binas y trabajaremos con golps, tengan mucho cuidado ya que estas plantas son parientes del sauce boxeador…-siguió hablando la profesora Sprout, Lily y Alice se juntaron,ya que la ultimano tenia ni la mínima intención de reunirse con Frank, cosa rara puesto que siempre que eran lostrabajos de binas se reunian ellos dos, asi que no lo quedó otra que juntarse con Liz

Al parecer Alice le dio vergüenza que le dijeras eso- leyendo su mente liz, quientrataba de no ser golpeada por la planta

¿Tú crees¿Por qué debía avergonzarse si lo que digo es cierto?

No lo se, a Alice no le gusta que le digan eso o que la halagues -sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña risita, Frank se extrañó

Alice, creo que solo es quitarle los tallos y ponerlos en frascos, no estrangularlos

Ah si Lily, tienes razón…-de pronto sintió una bola de lodo en su nuca- ay!

Lo siento Anderson, no era para ti- dijo James muy risueño- ese era para Peter pero se movió

No, descuida, no hay probl…

Sabia que no te podías evitar causar problemas en menos de una hora Potter, siempre se me olvida que tu gran ego no te lo permite,5 puntos menos Gryffindor…

Alguien me puede decir las propiedades del golps?- la voz de la profesora resonó por todo el invernadero- si señor Potter

Cura heridas, principalmente moretes de caídas y golpes de la piel- dijo con una gran sonrisa mirando a lily

Excelente,5 puntos gryffindor- la cara de lily era un poema ¿Cómo era posible que potter siempre se salía con la suya?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si lo se, edite el primer capitulo :) pero es que me pasé a leer las reglas detallamente, para evitarme problemas, aparte me gustó mas como me quedó, espero y les agrade. Esto lo hize para tratar de recibir menos quejas. Eso es todo por el momento, ahora solo me queda seguir editando los demas capitulos, total, tengo todas mis vacaciones libres. **

**Besos Maureen Evans**


	2. Amigos

**_Disclaimer:_ _la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen si no a J.K. Rowling, tambien con lo que me baso_**

**Capitulo 2: Amigos**

Evans 0 ,James 2- rió fuertemente- ¿Ya les había dicho que me encanta hacer enojar a Evans? - Sirius y Remus se miraron con cara aburrida mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la clase de Pociones

Si, jajajaja, tu eres el mejor- dijo Peter ( jeje si no lo metí antes perdón, digamos que es muy callado y estaba con los demas en el cap anterior, si?)

Mi querido amigo prongs, se que te diviertes mucho con la prefecta, pero también existen otros blancos- hablo Sirius apoyándose en su hombro pero parecía que James no le hacia caso-mira que hace tiempo que no le hacemos nada a quejicus, sabes que no lo podemos malacostumbrar…

¡QUE HACE EVANS CON ESE!- parecía que el volcán james haría explosión cuando vio a Lily platicando animadamente con Amos Diggory, un apuesto chico de sexto de Hufflepuff - si la magia no ayuda en nada, hazloa lo muggle- antes de que hiciera algo, Remus lo tomo de los hombros y le tapo la boca mientras se escondían detrás de una cortina-pasadizo

No debiste haber hecho eso, tu pasaste una vergüenza cuando eso venia para mi- dijo tomándole la mano

Enserio no hay problema, con un simple fregotejobastó- Lily tenia una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara

Bueno me tengo que ir, me toca Transformaciones y a Mcgonagall no le gusta que lleguen tarde a su clase- le besó la mano y si la sonrisa de Lily ya estaba bobalicona, ahora lo estaba aún mas

Parece que Diggory le gustas- dijo Alice saliendo detrás de una estatua junto con Liz y Frank

Ya les dije que no me gusten que me espíen- Lily estaba con el seño fruncido peromuy sonrojada, poco a poco su sonrisa fue apareciendo,Alice y ella se tomaron de las manos y empezarón a gritar como locas y a dar saltitos,Liz y Frank rodaron los ojos

Vamos, seguro que el profesor Slughorn nos regañara si llegamos tarde- Frank las apuro, cuando se perdieron de vista Los Merodeadores estuvieron a salvo

Un rato de silencio…

Quédate quieto!-el chico forcejeaba por soltarse-Aggghh, que asco! Me babeaste la mano!

Por que no me dejaste darle su merecido a ese presumido?

Admítelo, te trae de cabeza que Evans le preste atención a otro chico que no seas tú- contestó sirius con sorna y recalcando la palabra tu

No es verdad! - gritó- ¿saben que? es mejor irnos antes de que Slughorn nos castigue por enésima vez en la semana…-sin decir mas se fue, hace falta decir que los otros tres no le creyeron ni una palabra? no? bueno prosigamos...

La semana paso sin percances, los Merodeadores hicieron de las suyas como siempre, Lily les llamo la atención, y varios puntos se le redujeron a Gryffindor; ahora nuestras Gryffindorsy Frank se encontraban en la sala derequerimiento donde Lily leía cómodamente callada en una pila de libros y haciendo apuntes frente a una chimenea, Liz solo escribía en un pergamino como maniática (tecnicas para quiddicht), Aliceacomodaba las fichas de su ajedrezy Frank estaba muy pensativo viendo fijamente el fuego crispar

Deberíamos practicar algo no?-preguntó frank saliendo de su transe

Ya te lo dije, hasta mañana practicaremos hechizos, que tenemos todo el día libre- contestó sin apartarla mirada del libro de transformaciones avanzadas – deberías estudiar teóricamente, nunca se sabe en los exámenes, aparte el lunes inician losTIMOS y estas bastante preparado para DCAO, sabes todo lo que hay que saber- su rostro se ablando y le dedico una calida sonrisa – no es eso lo que te preocupa?

Si, frank, tu relájate, harás el examen bien y sacaras mínimo un Aceptable en todo, aparte de que Lily es una excelente tutora tu eres un gran pupilo- dijo Alice, quien casualmente miraba al techo

Gra gracias Alice

De nada, para eso son los amigos- los dos se dedicaron una agradable sonrisa, sintiendo cada uno un vacío en el estomago ocasionado por la palabra _"amigos"_

El día siguientepasó sin contratiempos, de nuevo las chicas y Frank se encontraban de nuevo en la sala derequeriemiento, algo agitados con las varitas en alto

Bueno, bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos, esta empezando a oscurecer- dijo Lily mirando su reloj- Tomen- les entregó una poción (los chicos no dudaron en tomársela, sabían lo buena que erala pelirrojaen pociones) y al instante quedaron como nuevos (en lo que a fuerzas se refiere) - tenemos que irnos ya, me toca ronda y esta noche la haré yo sola- guardo sus cosas con un movimiento de la varita

¿Por que?- preguntó Liz en un momento de lucidez - ¿Lupin no te ayudara? – Lily se tapó la boca: la había regado, hoy era luna llena y tenia que cubrir a Remus, sus amigos la miraban expectantes

No¿Cómo crees?-su cerebro trabajaba a mil- lo que pasa es que fue una expresión, me enoje con el por lo que hicieron sus amigos al slytherin de segundo año y no le hablo, por eso es como si estuviera sola, jejeje- y salio de ahí con sus libros en su mochila ya

Que raro, siempre se enoja con Lupin por solapar a sus amigos de sus travesuras pero nunca dura mas de un día- frank estaba muy pensativo- siempre se me hace raro que a él nunca le diga nada

No vaya a ser que le guste- habló de nuevo Liz que con unos cuantos movimientos con su varita ya tenia todo en su mochila

Quien?- preguntó haciendo lo mismo

Pues lupin- contestó liz

¿Como crees? – parecía como si a frank le hayan contado el mejor chiste del mundo- si son amigos desde que se conocen, como hermanos...

Por que no?Remus es muy inteligente, buena persona, amable y educado con todo el mundo sin olvidar que es muy atractivo- a Alice le ardían las mejillas- a mi no me importaría ser novia deRemus aunque fuese muy mi amigo

que…-murmuro Frank

Yo…- Alice no podía articular palabra ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? Ella misma se sorprendió, era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de ella y dijo algo que no quería…mas bien no debía, o era al revés?- cre creo que mejor nos vamos- sin esperar compañía salio de la sala

Oh – liz (que si de por si era muy distraída se fijo en la reacción que tenia Alice) Frank estaban en shock

La chicaestaba muy pensativa caminado, esquivando a los alumnos que venían de cenar del gran comedor. No sabía por que, pero le había afectado mucho que Frank se riera de Lily y Remus, solo por que eran muy amigos… ¿no podían ser algo más¿Por que se lo tomaba tan apecho? No le debería importar mucho, de todos modos ella sabia que Frank tenia razón, a Lily no le interesaba Remus, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera una punzada en el pecho…tan sumergida estaba pensamientos que ni se fijo que el retrato de la dama gorda se habría abierto y no se veía nadie que salía

Uff, ni cuenta se dio – suspiró sirius debajo de la capa al ver como la chica Anderson subía las escaleras a su habitación- vamonos, monny nos a de estar esperando

Si vamos- james, sirius y peter (ya convertido en rata, por que no cabían los tres bien) bajaron y subieron escalones hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo donde Peter hizo su trabajo y paralizo al sauce y entraron al túnel ya convertidos en animagos, como cada mes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡hola! espero y les siga gustando esta "restauración". Mañana seguiré con los demás capitulos, a ver si encuentro algún fallo, ok? besos y saludos**

**Maureen- Evans**


	3. Las Cocinas ó la primera de tantas

**disclaimer: todo esto pertenece a JKR, a excepción de algunos personajes XD peroalgunos hechos de latrama estan basados enlos hechos que ha dicho**

**Capitulo 3: las cocinas ( la primera de tantas)**

El lunes en la mañana todos los alumnos estaban como locos, más los de quinto y séptimo año con los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, la biblioteca esta abarrotada (llena) de alumnos que intentaban aprender de todo al ultimo minuto, y no se diga del gran comedor ya que algunos alumnos comían a mas no poder por los nervios o para ocasionarse un empache, por lo que la pobreMadame Pomfreyandaba de aquíy ya con las botellas para todo tipo de cura, desde para los nervios hasta para los gases estomacales. Y nuestros protagonistas no eran la excepción.

Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo a más no poder cinco libros al mismo tiempo y diez apuntes en la mano. Alice le hacia preguntas a Liz en el desayuno de materias al azar. Liz trataba de responder todo lo posible, mientras consultaba en libros de herbólogia jurando que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua solo que se le perdía. Frank estaba en la enfermería tomando una gran dosis de poción para los nervios. James se encontraba preparandouna (Sirius y James:ejem, una?)_perdón _LA broma del fin del año. Sirius ayudaba a James mientras comía huevos, tocino, pan, avena junto con su leche semi-deslactosada, para su digestión ;). Remus estaba con Lily en la biblioteca leyendo, noa la par de ella pero si leyendo apuntes de UNA sola materia, y Peter ehh bueno… Peter se encontraba engullendo a mas no poder todo la comida que se le topaba al frente de la mesa.

A todos los de 5 y 7 les tocaba examen de Herbólogia teórico a las 9 en punto y muchos alumnos de diferentes cursos salían del gran comedor dejándolo vacío. Del transcurso del tiempo, el desayuno desapareció al igual que las 4 mesas y los decorados de las casas dejando solo cientos de pupitres, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo dejando paso a todos los alumnos de quinto y séptimo de las cuatro casas.

Bien alumnos ya saben cuales son sus asientos- la voz del Profesor Flitwick se escuchó por todo el comedor, Frank yAlice se sentaron en la mitad de las filas, cada uno allado de Remus. Alice lo saludócon una cálida sonrisa, saludo que elMerodeador correspondió con una parecida; Frank, quien observó todo sentia que sus mejillas enrojencian- y no precisamente de vergüenza-observó por últimoa Lupin(al que no veía de buena manera si preguntan) y se concentró en pensar otra cosa que no fuera un yunque de una tonelada encima dellicántropo, Lily se sentó en la misma hilera de unos chicos de hufflepuff, Liz y Sirius se encontraban en la siguiente fila, y James y Peter eran casi los primeros de todos los alumnos.

El reloj sonó, ya eran las nueve en punto, lo que significaba que los pergaminos habían aparecido en sus pupitres, al instante se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma al papel.

Lily al principio parecía muy nerviosa y con dificultad podía meter la pluma al tintero, pero al ir contestando las preguntas se tranquilizo al ver que se las sabía todas. Lo mismo pasó con algunos alumnos (incluidos Frank, Alice, Liz y Remus). James tenía cara de aburrimiento, al igual que Sirius: todo eso era pan comido, hubieran esperado un reto mayor, pero resultó todo lo contrario, ahora esperaban que el examen práctico que el ministerio les diera seria más "divertido"…

Al acabar el examen, algunos (mas bien todos) sacaban libros para comparar sus respuestas al salir. Después se fueron a las afuerasinvernadero número 5, donde los del ministerio y la profesora sprout les esperarían. Alice (que era de las primeras)como era de esperarse salio con muchos elogios por parte de los encargados, por realizar sin mucha dificultad el jugo de mandrágora. Lo mismo paso con los chicos, Lily y Liz, que de pura suerte…ejem, ejem…que por su granCONOCIMIENTO supo como paralizar a un bebe sauce boxeador.

Lo mismo pasó con los exámenes del martes (Encantamientos y Aritmancia) y del miércoles (Historia de la Magia y Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas) y los chicos ahora descansaban en su sala común (Bueno Sirius se encontraba en una mesa de la esquina comentándole la "Gran Broma del Año" a Peter que solo asentía a todo lo que este le decía)

Pon atención wormtail!- le regañaba este- todo debe salir perfecto¿entiendes? P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O – Peter asentía como loco- haber¿que es lo que harás?

yoles digo - se acercó al merodeador y le murmuró algo, a Sirius parecia que le estaban contando el mejor chiste del mundo por que hacía sus mayores esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa

¡exacto! ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá la Profesora Mcgonagall. Peter amigo, no eres tonto, solo necesitas centrarte en una cosa…

¿Enserio lo crees?- sirius asintió rodando los ojos. Peter estaba muy entusiasmado, casi el único que le decía frases de apoyo era remus y que uno de sus ídolos le dijera algo tan "bonito" lo ponía muy feliz- ¡OYE!-le reclamó cuando su cerebro reaccionó

Jajaja, no te enojes…

Oye, y monny y prongs donde andan?- preguntó olvidando el comentario de Sirius

Ya te lo dije! Monny anda en su ronda conla pelirroja y Prongs anda en las cocinas trayendo provisiones ya que tu gata se la comió toda cuando no estábamos- le miró con el ceño fruncido

Ya te dije que mushi no tuvo la culpa, ustedes la dejaron encerrada en el cuarto y sabes lo mucho que la pone nerviosa estar encerrada y cuando esta nerviosa le da hambre

Se parece mucho a su dueño- murmuró Sirius

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Creo que es mejor si nos dividimos, no?- dijo Remus a Lily- para acabar pronto- aclaró cuando la prefecta le interrogó con la mirada

Está bien, nole veoproblema- contestó - la verdad yo también estoy cansada, nos vemos dentro de una hora para entregarle el informe a Mcgonagall – tomaron distintos caminos

Lily siguió caminando hasta que un ruido extraño en medio del silencio se hizo notar: eran sus tripas. No había comido ni cenado nada por estar leyendo en la biblioteca, se le ocurrió una idea, aunque sabía que estaba mal…

_-"por dios Lilian no harás lo que creo que harás ¿verdad?"-_una vocecilla apareció en su cabeza- _"por que no, a poco quieres que se muera de hambre"_-dijo otra vocecilla antes de que lily contestara- _"no, pero…" "nada de pero, que infrinja una regla no la va matar, no comer en todo el día si"_-sin saber como había llegado, ya se encontraba enfrente del cuadro de la pera, y sus subconscientes todavía no se decidían, en una lucha consigo misma estiro su brazo a la pera, pero antes de tocarlo, este ya se había abierto llevándose el mayor susto de su vida

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter/Evans?-dijeron al mismo tiempo- Eso te estoy preguntando, yo pregunte primero-otra vez

¡BASTA, es obvio que estabas infringiendo las reglas, como siempre- dijo Lily con los brazos de jarra y con el ceño fruncido al ver a James con los brazos llenos de comida para todo un ejercito

¿Y que vas a ser¿Restarme puntos? _"por dios, que linda se ve enojada"_ no te preocupes luego los consigo, como siempre- contestó imitándola- Espera un momento… ¿Qué hace una prefecta, como tu, por aquí?- James tenia una sonrisa traviesa

¿Yo? _"vez ya te cacharon, y lo peor es que el que te cacho no fue cualquiera, fue Potter"_ estaba en mi ronda y…grrrrrrrrr (traducción: gruñido de tripas)_ "maldito estomago_ _traicionero"-_ James la miro con la ceja alzada antes de estallar a risas

Jajajajaja no jajajajaja me lo jajajajajapuedo creerde ti jajajajajaja- apenas podía respirar

Basta- le ordenó Lily pero james seguía riéndose- ¡te digo que pares¡ya basta!- otra vez sus tripas gruñeron y se sonrojó de sobremanera

Vamos Evans- dijo James limpiándose unas lagrimillas – No te enojes, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, aunque dudo que haya sido tu primera vez- le guiñó un ojo, pero antes de que Lily le dijera algo no muy bonito-Toma- le entregó un pastelillo- Se nota que te mueres de hambre-por primera vez en su vida en Howgarts dudó, eso no era parte de sus principios- Tómalo, no lo envenene ni nada por el estilo- Lily lo tomo y todavía dudando le dio una mordida- verdad que son los mas deliciosos de todo Howgarts, los elfos los hacen especialmente para los Merodeadores- la pelirroja se atragantó y ahora fue ella la que empezó a reir

Potter, no quisiera bajarte de tu nube, _mentira si lo quiero_, eso se lo dicen a todos los que vienen, de hecho son los pastelillos que sobran de la cena- en vez de dejar de sonreir, James sonrió aún mas y agregó

Pues a mi me gustan mucho sean o no sean especialmente para los Merodeadores, vamos adentro, se ve que sigues teniendo hambre – sin esperar respuesta la tomo del brazo y la jaló a la cocina

Señor potter- dijo un elfo haciéndole una reverencia- Millo se pregunta si el señor Potter le hacia falta otra cosa…oh Millo ve que trajo consigo compañía- dijo señalando a los jóvenes que todavía estaban agarrados de la mano, Lily la retiro al instante

No es lo que piensas Millo, la señorita solo vino a comer- no terminó de decir y con un solo tronar de dedos del elfo apareció una mesita repleta de comida e hizo sentar a la chica, quien empezó a comer, James se le quedó mirando, cosa que ella no pasó desapercibida y se pasó la comida que tenia en la boca

¿Qué?- dijo tomando agua- ¿tengo monos en la cara o que?

No!- negó rapidamente el chico mientras saludaba a unos elfos que le hacian reverencias, Lily le ingnoró y siguió comiendo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se nota que vienes a diario…-dijo ellauna vez comida, ahora se encontraban en los pasillos que conducian a la torre de Gryffindor

Pues un poco, si- dijo con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera excepto a Lily, claro está.

No me sonrías así- dijo lily con una mueca de asco - Oye Potter- habló después de un rato de silenció, el chico quetraia en sus brazos bolsas de comida solo la volteó a ver de reojo, Lily traia la cabeza gacha - Sabes que en estas circunstancias no te puedo delatar y yo…

Claro que no le diré a nadie…- de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea – siempre cuando me aceptes una cita, linda- le guiñó un ojo mientras se paraban, Lily parecía en shock y de pronto tenia un tic en el ojo derecho- eh Lily?

¡COMO TE ATREVEZ¡YO JAMAS SALDRIA CONTIGO¡ERES UN IDIOTA SI PENSASTE QUE TE DIRIA LO CONTRARIO¡NUNCA VUELVAS A LLAMARME **LINDA** O TE JURO POTTER QUE NI TUS PADRES TE RECONOCERAN DE LO DEFORMADO QUE TE PONDRÉ¡Y ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO SI ME CASTIGAN O NO!- llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda- _tonterias_

Adelante- contestó la dama algo dormida y entraron

¡Y PARA TI SOY EVANS! JAMÁS TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMARAS LILY, NO LO VAYAS A INTOXICAR MI NOMBRE CON TU IDIOTES…-y dicho esto se fue directamente a su cuarto

¿Que paso?-preguntó Remus, que se encontraba esperando a la pelirroja por que no había ido con Mcgonagall como habían acordado – nunca había gritado así

¿Prongs?-dijo Sirius pasándole la mano (PeteryÉllo habían estado esperando en la sala común), James se había quedado de pie mudo, cuando se recupero ya se encontraba en su habitación,no le quedó otra que comentarlestodo lo sucedido a los chicos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola de nuevo! ahora que puedo actualizar me siento alegre, tengo muchas ideas sobre este fic, asi que siento si me tardo un poquititito mas en actualizar, ok? n-n me alegro por sus hits, y mucho mas por el review que me dejaron, ya se que tengo un lectora asegurada n-n y me siento halagada

hasta la proxima... que sera muy pronto por que me vienen a la mente mas ideas...

sobre las parejas ni se preocupen, todo a su tiempo... es por lo que me gusta mucho este fic, aunque si quieren me pueden poner sus opiniones de que parejas les gustarian que estuvieran n-n

besos!


	4. Explicaciones

Capitulo 4: explicaciones ( chicos y chicas)

¿Prongs?-dijo sirius pasándole la mano (el y peter lo habían estado esperando en la sala común), james se había quedado de pie mudo, cuando se recupero, le comento todo lo sucedido a los chicos en la habitación

…y eso es todo lo que paso- terminó james- ¿no les sorprende?- dijo al ver la cara de sirius, remus y peter.

Pues yo si me sorprendo- dijo sirius- no puedo creer que lily te haya rechazado, por dios…eres un merodeador…

A mi me sorprende que te hayas tardado en pedirle una cita y cuando se lo hayas dicho fuera como si nada-confeso remus, peter asintió

Pero mira tu a quien te vas a fijar, a una chica que es todo lo contrario a ti- continuo sirius, james le miro feo- pero no te preocupes, ya veras que mañana si acepta a salir contigo, créeme, es una chica no? Cualquier chica se muere cuando le sonríes seductoramente y te pasas una mano por el pelo…

¬¬Y tu crees que mañana si aceptaría salir con james solo por eso- dijo remus incrédulo

Tu no le hagas caso prongs, dime cuando eso nos a fallado?

Nunca- dijo james "algo" arrogante

Vez? Tu lo que debes es insistir…-y siguió hablando sirius sin que ninguno de sus amigos le hiciera caso al pobre remus

Me voy a dormir, creo que deberían de hacer lo mismo- dijo remus algo enojado con sus amigos por creer saberlo todo sobre mujeres, metiéndose a su cama. De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, frank había entrado, todos los ojos se posaron en él…

Longbottom, amigo- dijo sirius parándose de su cama y pasándole una mano por los hombros- tu entiendes de chicas, no?- frank alzó una ceja,remus rodo los ojos al oir eso, pero nadie lo podia ver...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas:

Eso te dijo?-preguntó alice algo asustada después de que le contara a liz y a ella lo sucedido , jamás lily había gritado a tan alto nivel,si que las habia asustado, o mas bien solo a ella, por que a lizfue muy dificil despertarla

si, el muy idiota, que se cree?NUNCA saldria con él- de pronto una chica de cabello negro-violeta lacio (compañera de habitación) se acerco a ella, tenia una expresion en su rostro de aburrimiento o algo muy parecido a ello

¿si podrías guardar silencio?- la voz sin sentimiento de la chica a juego con su mirada hizo que lily se callara al instante

Si, lo siento, Dominiq- se disculpó lily, la chica regresó de nuevo a su cama

Lynx B. Dominiq, cursa el mismo grado que lily, una chica muy seria y su cara no tenia expresión alguna, ella tenía todas las características de ser una slytherin, pero por una razón el sombrero la selecciono ahí. Su familia era de sangre limpia y muy distinguida en el mundo mágico: los Black. Sus padres habían traicionado a su familia convirtiéndose en aurores y revelarse a ella (la familia) había sido un error. Un trágico día murieron dejando a su única hija indefensa con la familia Black. A la cual al enterarse que quedó en gryffindor como su hijo sirius la enviaron con la única pariente por parte de su mamá: Rouse Dominiq. Ella no sale en el tapiz por que ella deciende de marius black, que fue borrado por ser un squib, lo cual no significaba que su hijo no lo fuera y por ende su unica nieta.

Ahora, podríamos dormir- dijo otra chica rubia- mañana habrá examen de pociones y ese viejo de slughorn sabrá merlín que nos pondrá en el examen

Sophia Rose, rubia de cabello espectacular, con ojos azules a juego, ex-integrante del "ccc" (un grupito de chicas bobas, que se creen lo mejor de todo howgarts- su líder era enemiga de lily es como harry- malfoy) aunque al parecer todavía tenia manías con el rosa, mejor amiga desde la infancia de lynx, muchos no sabían el por que de su amistad, siendo sophia una chica muy animada y dulce amante del rosa y Lynx una chica muy seria y sin expresión alguna amante del negro. Ella era de sangre mestiza, pero a lynx poco le importaba. Amor platónico de peter >o ¬¬ si, platónico

si, mañana será un día nuevo- respondió todavia entre sueños liz, volviendo a dormir

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hola actualize de nuevo! i am happy, se que este cap no es mucho, pero james ya le demuestra (por fin) que si le enteresa lily, en lo que respecta a lily, quiero aclarar que ella por el momento estará, ehhh mas interesada con amos ( esperen, todavia no me maten) pero no olviden, que todo tiene su por que... y aclarando de nuevo el review que me mando marta evans, voldemort o tom riddle como le quieran llamar, si aparecerá, pero eso será en el sexto año... tambien como soy muy buena y bondadosa, les dejare que sigan leyendo n-n por cierto si tienen una pareja en especial para remus o sirius me dicen, y por separado ehh! no es que tenga algo en contra con el slash , pero sencillamente no me gusta, dudas, preguntas, dejen un review, y continuar leyendo...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: recuerdos (por que nos conocimos?)

buenos días- dijo alegremente liz sentándose a lado de alice y frank en el gran comedor- oh pastelillos-tomo uno y se lo metió a la boca

buenos días- contestaron al unísono sus amigos,

¿y lily-pop? Pensé que se había venido contigo, alice- dijo liz buscando con la vista a lily y no había rastro de pelo pelirrojo por ningun lado

pues si, pero ya sabes que ella es la favorita de slughorn y la mando a llamar, a ella y a snape- frank hizo una mueca de asco

no entiendo por que no te agrada, si conmigo se comporta bien, se que el es frío y eso, y que esta obsesionado con los merodeadores pero es buen chico en el fondo

muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy…………en el fondo- se rió liz

¡ELIZABETH!-la regañó alice, pero luego le regaló una sonrisa

yo también los voy a extrañar- dijo abrazándolos- serán dos largos meses sin verlos, a ti frank, explotando calderos con tus pociones mal hechas junto con petegrew, perdiendo a Taylor y obligarnos a buscarlo por todo el castillo…

¬¬ que bellos recuerdos guardas de mi- dijo frank sarcásticamente

alice, venciendo a todos en ajedrez mágico-continuo haciéndole el mínimo caso a frank- sus continuas lloriqueadas…jajaja

¬¬ pero tu has tenido la culpa con tus historias, es mas si tengo mala memoria por tu culpa no comí pollo en todo el año…

jajajajajajajajajaja- se rió como loca liz dando golpes a la mesa- jajajajajajajajajajaja- todo el comedor se le quedo observando, como cuando miran a una loca

¿y esta loca de que se ríe?- preguntó lily llegando junto a ellos y viendo que todos se le estaban quedando viendo

¬¬ ¬¬ (cara de alice y frank) estaba recordando sobre nuestras desgracias- dijo alice

hay chicos- consiguió articular liz una vez serena- perdón, pero es que son tan ingenuos. Te acuerdas lily cuando frank se cayó de la escoba la primera clase de vuelo, y alice gritaba como loca cuando quedó colgado del alféizar de una estatua por que se atoró con la capa…

eso no da risa, recuerdas que se dislocó el hombro por esa caída- le recordó alice- a parte se cayo de 20 metros de altura, es una suerte que este con nosotras

si, pero si no fuera por esa caída, no nos hubiéramos conocido los 4…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

madre mía- dijo una chica muy joven con unos ojos pardos, casi parecidos a los de un águila, era su primer día de clases como profesora de vuelo- este niño se dislocó el hombro, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- cargó a un frank de once años, a lo lejos se veía una bola de niños de primero platicando sobre lo sucedido y una niña muy bonita de cabello dorado y ojos cafés se encontraba llorando como magdalena

toma- dijo un niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos de color miel entregándole un pañuelo- ¿es un amigo tuyo?-preguntó, alice tímidamente asintió- no te preocupes, seguro que madame pomfrey le va curar su hombro en instantes

gracias- respondió regresándole su pañuelo

¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó unaniña pelirroja de bonitos ojos verdes al lado de una niña de dos trenzas cafés, alice respondió un tímido: si – ah hola remus- saludó al chico

Hola lily- respondió con esa sonrisa que te podría tranquilizar en cualquier circunstancia

Por que estabas llorando- dijo divertida liz- si esa caída fue lo mas gracioso, auh- lily le había golpeado en las costillas con el codo- por que me golpeas?

Por imprudente¿que no vez que es su amigo?- habló la pelirroja

Pero T0T, me lelio

Te lo mereces- es todo lo que dijo, ocasionando las risa de remus y alice- cuando acaben las clases, si quieres te acompañamos a ver a longbottom

Esta bien- dijo alice por primera vez sonriendo, de pronto vieron como un chico de anteojos se subía a la escoba y volaba estupendamente, todos le aplaudían, en cambio lily se limitó a dar un bufido

Presumido- murmuro

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o fin de flash back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

si, tienes razón, aunque me hubiera gustado ser su amiga de diferente manera- habló alice- ¿y que quería slughorn? – le preguntó a lily

pues quería hablar sobre el premio al mejor alumno de pociones y eso, adivinen quien lo gano

tú- respondió evidentemente liz- y apuesto a que a snape no le a agradado la idea de ser superado por ti…como siempre…

exacto, y como siempre me la e vuelto a armar en grande, snape es muy rencoroso y hay veces que da miedo, sinceramente- contestó lily aburrida jugando con su comida- aunque eso ya no es novedad

y hablando de novedades, no me esperaba eso de potter, invitarte una cita- dijo liz mientras frank se atragantaba con su jugo y lo escupía

Oh, lo siento alice, no quería escupirte el jugo- dijo frank tratando de limpiar la capa de la chica

No, esta bien, déjalo, _fretogego- _contestó alice limpiándose con su varita

Lo siento¿pero que potter que!- le preguntó a las chicas

Eso, que potter invito a lily a salir, de hecho anoche rompió como unas quinientas reglas: la invito a salir, la dijo linda y la llamo lily

¿Hablando de mi?- dijo una voz detrás de lily

Lárgate potter- contestó lily tranquilamente, pero al doblar una cuchara con su propio pulso negaba lo contrario

Vamos, evans, yo se que deseabas salir conmigo desde que me conociste, no lo niegues- le guiño un ojo seductoramente- y aprovecha esta oportunidad

¡NI LOCA!- le gritó y le chorreo su avena en la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y salio de ahí como alma que la lleva el diablo

¿Ahhh si?- dijo james chupándose con el dedo la avena- pues yo no aceptare un no por respuesta- alice, liz y frank se miraron como esperando el Apocalipsis

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ahora si, espero y me lleguen muchos hits y review, de todos modos seguire actualizando muy pronto, jejeje yo creo que deberia actualizar con fijate en mi, pero es que soy de las que le entra una idea y no se cansa a hasta sobre explotarla jejeje, bueno, sin mas me despido y recuerden! no a la mary sue! y si al "go" para que me digan que pareja les gusta para sirius o remus...**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: el peor recuerdo de snape (detallado)

El viernes llegó y muchos alumnos estaban muy felices ya que muy pronto podrían ver a sus familias de nuevo y otros alumnos un poco nerviosos ya que el penúltimo examen (DCAO) podría resultar difícil, sin olvidar el de transfiguración…

Al igual que todos los días, los alumnos de quinto tomaban sus asientos donde los esperaba el profesor Flitwick, james dio un largo bostezo cuando se sentó y vio su examen, como se lo imaginaba…aburrido, ni sirvió acompañar a remus a la biblioteca para "repasar" aunque no pudo esbozar una sonrisa cuando vio la pregunta 10, y volteó a ver a sirius con su típica sonrisa de forma traviesa, sirius tenia cara aburrida pero al darse cuenta de la pregunta 10 y ver que james le sonreía, le sonrío del mismo modo, luego a remus y contestó en su pergamino, no sin antes ver como snape tenia su narizota pegada al pergamino, acto seguido hizo una mueca de asco.

Las chicas hacían todo lo que podían, lily todo eso era un poco fácil, pero no quería alardear, era rebajarse a lo que siempre había odiado. Frank sonreía cada vez que contestaba preguntas, ya que todas se las sabía. Lo mismo con alice, aunque un poco de nerviosismo se le notaba cuando escribía y le temblaba la mano, y liz…bueno liz estaba normal, total, ser auror no era su prioridad, ella había hablado con mcgonagall para su futuro, y bueno le dijo que, sinceramente le daba igual que ser, sus amigos serian aurores y bueno, ella también…ya seria el destino…este comportamiento y forma de pensar no le gustó para nada a mcgonagall, pero la apoyaría¿Por qué, no, cuando Elizabeth Benedit ponía atención era una excelente estudiante como sus amigos.

Cuando el examen acabó, james tacho tapando algo de un pergamino…lo había escrito casi inconscientemente, cogió sus cosas en la mochila y espero a sirius y al resto saliendo hacia el lago, comentando a remus la pregunta diez y este le respondía sin quitar su vista del libro de transfiguración…

Por el otro lado, lily y sus amigos salieron, pero frank se regresó a la biblioteca por un libro que se le había olvidado entregar, en el camino se encontró con dominiq (lynx) y green (sophia) sus otras compañeras de habitación, sophia animadamente las convenció de ir un rato al lago a resfrecarse un poco, alice, liz y lily respondieron un: si animadamente, por lo que a lynx no le quedo mas remedio que decir secamente un: lo que sea.

Los merodeadores se ocultaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, james no pudo evitar observar a cierta pelirroja.

Bueno, yo creo que ese examen estuvo regalado- dijo Sirius- Me sorprendería si no saco por lo menos 'Sobresaliente'

Yo también- contestó james acordándose de que "había tomado prestado" una snicht y sacándola de su bolso

¿De donde la sacaste?

Me la robe- se limitó a decir jugando con ella y atrapándola con agilidad mientras se echaban en el pasto, peter estaba muy emocionado y elogiaba a james, lo que solo hizo que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza

Y entonces, yo dije, no es una copa, es mi gata (n/a: típico chiste)- terminó de contar sophia, liz, alice y lily se reían como locas mientras se quitaban sus zapatos y metían sus pies al agua, lynx, solo se limito a escuchar. Lily en ese instante pensó que green, podría llegar ser muy divertida, de repente oyó un hechizo, para ser exactos un ´expelliarmus´ , acto seguido de una carcajada, lily y lynx la conocieron perfectamente: esa sin lugar a dudas era la risa de sirius black, que junto con potter estaban molestando a severus snape, de nuevo. Todo los presentes formaron un circulo, para ver mejor el "espectáculo", esto hizo que lily se pusiera roja de furia

Impedimenta!- dijo sirius cuando snape quiso alcanzar su varita, james y él se acercaron, pero al parecer notó que james miraba a las chicas de la orilla ¿esa no era su prima¿que hacían ella y la empalagosa-green con evans y compañía?

¿Cómo te fue en el examen snivelly?-preguntó james

Yo lo estaba viendo, su nariz estaba tocando el pergamino-dijo Sirius malignamente-Van a haber grandes manchas de grasa sobre él, no van a poder leer ni una palabra- todos los de alrededor se rieron, snape estaba forcejeando en contra del hechizo

Espérate- dijo snape a james jadeando- espérate- con expresión de infinito odio

¿Espéranos a que¿que vas a ser ahora, snivelly, a que frotes tu nariz con nosotros?- contestó fríamente sirius, por lo que snape, empezó a maldecirles

Lávate la boca- dijo james- "¡_Scourgify_!"-de repente snape le empezaron a salir burbujas de jabón de la boca, lily no lo soportó más…

Déjalo SOLO!- james instantáneamente con su mano libre se revolvió el cabello, de repente se le ocurrió una idea

¿todo bien, evans?- el tono de su voz resultaba muy agradable, muy madura, muchas chicas suspiraron enamoradas, pero ese cuento no se lo tragaba lilian evans, ohhh, no señor, inhalo y exhalo

Déjalo solo- repitió mas calmada, pero observando a potter con completo desagrado- ¿dime, qué te a hecho?

Bueno-james fingió pensarlo- es mas bien el hecho de que existe, si sabes a lo que me refiero- todos se rieron, excepto remus (que estaba centrado en su libro) lily y lynx.

Crees que eres gracioso- dijo lily fríamente- Pero sólo eres un arrogante, fanfarrón, Potter. Déjalo _solo_

Lo dejo si tú sales conmigo, Evans- dijo rápidamente James-Ándale... Sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a poner mi varita en el viejo Snivelly

Detrás de él, el hechizo de Obstrucción se estaba acabando. Snape se empezaba a mover hacia su varita, escupiendo jabón mientras se arrastraba.

No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante- dijo Lily

Mala suerte, prongs-dijo Sirius enérgicamente, volteando hacia Snape-¡AY!

Pero era demasiado tarde; Snape había dirigido su varita hacia James; hubo un rayo de luz y una cortada apareció en un lado de la cara de James, salpicando su ropa de sangre. James giró; otro rayo de luz salió, entonces Snape se encontró flotando de cabeza en el aire, su ropa cayendo sobre su cabeza para revelar sus flacas y pálidas piernas y un par de grises calzoncillos.

Muchas de las personas de la multitud vitorearon. Sirius, James y wormtail se carcajearon.

¡bájalo de ahí! -Lily, cuya furiosa expresión se había cambiado por un instante como si fuera a sonreír

Ciertamente-dijo James y agitó bruscamente su varita hacia arriba. Snape se cayó en un arrugado montón en el suelo. Desenredándose de su túnica, se puso rápidamente de pie, varita preparada, pero Sirius dijo, "¡_Locomotor mortis_!" y Snape se desplomó otra vez, tieso como una tabla.

¡DÉJALO SOLO!-gritó Lily, ya habían colmado su paciencia y saco su varita afuera. James y Sirius la vieron cautelosamente.

Ah, Evans, no me hagas hechizarte-dijo James seriamente, sabia nunca le haría daño, una cosa era estiércol (que ni era para ella) y otra era atacarla

¡Entonces quítale el hechizo!- contestó lily

James lo pensó profundamente, entonces se volteó hacia Snape y pronunció el contra hechizo.

Ahí lo tienes-dijo, mientras Snape se ponía de pie otra vez- tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Snivellus

¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de pequeñas y mugrosas Sangre Sucias como ella!- severus snape no aceptaría ayuda de una como ella, lily parpadeo asombrada, pero luego se lo pensó

Bien- dijo calmadamente, ya no ayudaría a mala agradecidos como él- No me molestaré en el futuro. Y yo lavaría esos pantalones si fuera tú, _Snivellus_

¡Pídele una disculpa a Evans!- le gritó James a Snape, su varita apuntándole amenazadoramente¿Cómo se atrevía!

No quiero que _tú_ lo hagas pedirme una disculpa- gritó Lily, rodeando a James-Tú eres tan malo como él...

¿Qué?- gritó, casi aulló James - ¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría una…bueno… tú sabes que!- ¿por donde empezar, pensó lily

Desarreglándote el pelo porque piensas que se ve genial verse como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba, presumiendo con esa estúpida Snitch, caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te cae mal sólo porque puedes- estaba roja de furia- me sorprende que tu escoba puede elevarse del suelo con esa cabezota encima. Me ENFERMAS!

Lily se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Detrás de ella alice y liz.

¡Evans!- James gritó atrás de ella- ¡Hey, EVANS!

Pero ella ya no volteó hacia atrás.

¿Qué es lo que se trae?-dijo James, tratando y fallando en parecer como si esta le fuera una pregunta sin importancia. Sirius meditó

Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que ella cree que eres un poco presumido, compañero- dijo Sirius, james estaba enojado

Bien-dijo James, que ahora se veía furioso-bien- lanzó otro rayo a snape con su varita, y este quedo de nuevo en el aire, flotando de cabeza - ¿Quién quiere verme quitarle los pantalones a Snivelly?- todos los expectantes empezaron a virotear, antes de que james le alcanzara un hechizo, una mano se lo impidió

Vamos, prongs, no vale la pena- remus ahora bajaba el brazo de james

Si tal vez tengas razón- dijo el contra hechizo, y snape cayó de nuevo, antes de que se fueran, sirius le escupió en la cara a un adolorido snape

¿estas bien, lily-pop?- dijo liz una vez en los pasillos del castillo

Si, ese potter y su cuadrilla son de lo peor, viste? Remus, ni hizo nada, y es su ¡deber!

Bueno, lily, tranquilízate, ya deberías saber como son ellos…son amigos, si, admito que lo que hicieron fue cruel, pero, piénsalo, que harías si yo o liz hiciéramos algo parecido… ¿que harías?

Bueno…yo- balbució la pelirroja, tenia razón- creo que remus no, es culpable

Aparte, quejicus, es lo que es, un quejica- comentó liz, sus amigas le miraron escépticas- ¡que! Es la verdad, aparte, se lo merecía, no debió llamarte así, es el peor insulto que le pueden hacer…

Bueno, a mi la verdad, no tomo sangre sucia como un insulto, son solo dos simples palabras, que en el mundo, donde yo "vengo"-dijo haciendo dos comillas- no significan nada, a menos que tengas sida- lily se encogió los hombros, entrando junto con las chicas de nuevo al gran comedor para hacer su ultimo examen de los TIMO´s

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hola actualize demasiado rapido, es que con lo del peor recuerdo de snape ya tenia su historia, pues como veran en el titulo, lo detallé y puse cada pensamiento que se cruzaba por la mente de los personajes; por cierto respecto a lo de lasparejas de remus o de sirius me llegaron un review donde votaban por estas:**

**remus-una lectora XD**

**sirius- liz (mmmm extraña pareja, pero ustedes eligen)**

**remus- sophia (ustedes que opinan? un chico tranquilo con una chica DEMASIADO vanidosa)**

**si quieren votar por alguna de estas parejas dejen un review con su opinión o si no postulen a más, todas son bien recibidas**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: una pelirroja con caracter

No puedo creer que ya pronto veremos a nuestro padres- dijo alice en el desayuno al día siguiente

Si, mi papá me tiene una sorpresa cuando llegue- dijo liz comiendo

Yo solo espero no tener que soportar otro comentario de petunia

Yo no podía creer como tu hermana podía ser tan bruja sin tener poderes, hasta que la conocí- respondió liz

Eli!- la regañó alice con el ceño fruncido

Me vas a decir que es un pan de merlín?

No, pero de todos modos es la hermana de lily- dijo

Olvídalo alice- habló lily al ver que la chica iba contestar- frank estas muy callado- no contestó, miraba su tazón de cereal mudo

Oh, perdón, estaba distraído- dijo una vez reaccionando

Esta bien- antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo alice, las puertas del comedor dieron paso a peter que salió corriendo hacia la mesa de profesores donde dumbledore charlaba animadamente con la profesora mcgonagall

Que desea, sr. Pettigrew?- preguntó mcgonagall mientras peter recuperaba el aliento, el chico le dio una señal de que se acercara más para decirlo, no necesitó mas para que todo el personal docente se levantara espantado y saliera corriendo hacia fuera detrás de él, todo el alumnado murmuraba

Que habrá pasado?- preguntó frank

Oh por merlín - fue todo lo que dijo lily al ver que todos los de la mesa de slytherin se inflaban como globos y flotaban, muchas chicas chillaban descomunalmente al observar como sus cuerpos parecían cuan bombas de goma a punto de estallar

Ya viste, lynx?- dijo asustada sophia- hay están tus primas- señaló a dos chicas, una rubia y otra morena que eran de las que más chillaban

Y?- dijo alzando una ceja- por mi que exploten- dicho esto siguió con su desayuno de lo más tranquila mientras alumnos reían, otros trataban ayudar (que eran muy pocos) y algunos parecían espantados por si les pasaba lo mismo y alejaban los platos de sus cuerpos

Silencio!- gritaban los prefectos, las que mas se hacían notar eran lily y saphire (que era prefecta de ravenclaw)- SILENCIO!- bramó lily con un sonorus, todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio excepto por algunos slytherin que bramaban que no era mas que una sangre sucia y no le podían dar ordenes- ahora todos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares, tú- señaló a uno de tercero de hufflepuff- ve en busca de los profesores y tráelos lo mas pronto- el chico asintió asustado, corrió con lo que sus piernas pudieron- pero merlín! Que soy la única prefecta aquí? Cállense!- dijo señalando a bellatrix y a narcissa que seguían chillando indignadas

Lily- murmuraron sus amigos

Que?- dijo la pelirroja, sus amigos señalaron a los tres chicos que entraban por las puertas haciendo gran estruendo, de repente todo el mundo empezó a celebrar la broma- potter- si que estaba enojada, esto era increíble, por que no lo había pensado antes! Ahora, todo su enojo de evans, había pasado a ser Loreth, y cuando una loreth se enojaba nada podía ser peor- POTTER!- una aura roja invadió a la pelirroja, levantó su varita y en unos instantes ya estaba señalándolo en su cuello

Me buscabas, evans?- preguntó galantemente, como si no estuviera amenazado por la varita de la pelirroja

Quiero que deshagas este hechizo, pronto- todo el mundo estaba callado, solo se oía el tintinear de la cuchara de lynx que seguía con su desayuno

Aunque quisiera hacerlo, de todo corazón, no puedo- dijo haciendo pucheros

Pobrecito jaimsie- dijo sirius siguiéndole el juego y haciéndole carañotas como a un niño pequeño- mira como esta arrepentido…anda evans, perdónalo

Ustedes son imposibles, y tu!- señalando a remus que estaba riendo algo nervioso- por dios remus, eres un prefecto- este se encogió los hombros tímidamente- bien, no quería llegar a estos extremos, a si como a ustedes les da igual dañar a sus compañeros…- una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro y se volteo hacia la mesa de gryffindor y a las demás, james alzó una ceja y cruzo los brazos, que tendría planeado - es decir que esta noche, gryffindor no va a ganar la copa de las casas, y slytherin celebrara, inflados, si, pero celebraran- muchos leones se veían consternados- potter- dijo volviendo a voltear al merodeador- si no vuelves a la normalidad a todos los de slytherin antes de que llegue mcgonagall, les descontare cincuenta puntos a cada merodeador, sin contar los que descuente mcgonagall- todos empezaron a alegar, james los cayó

Aunque nos descontaras puntos, slytherin no ganaría nada, esta en ultimo lugar, en todo caso ganaria hufflepuff

Bueno si, pero quien dijo que no solo iba descontar a los de gryffindor- ahora todo el mundo empezó a alegar- no es mi culpa, ustedes tienen tambien la culpa por no ayudar ni hacer nada y es mi ultima palabra, de ustedes depende querer esa copa en la vitrina de la sala común de gryffindor o en la sala de slytherin – se sentó acompañando a lynx a desayunar dando por zanjada la conversación, a los cinco minutos todo regreso a la normalidad, justo a tiempo que las puertas se abrían dando paso a todos los maestros de nuevo junto con peter y el otro niño de hufflepuff

Nos debe un explicación, señor thompson- dijo minerva mcgonagall al ver todo en orden y en su lugar – dijo algo de globos humanos y un mounstro, yo veo todo normal, en cuanto a usted, señor pettigrew, hablaremos luego, gracias por avisarnos- dijo casi despectivamente, como si le hubiera costado decirlo o poder creérselo, los slytherin iban a replicar y cuando todos los profesores se voltearon a verlos las tres casas empezaron a amenazarlos con sus varitas y sus puños detrás de ellos

Si?- preguntaron

Na…na…nada- alcanzó a decir uno de cuarto mientras todos negaban las cabezas energéticamente, lily como siempre se limito a bufar, ni siquiera su ultimo día podía descansar ella y su voz

Esto es el colmo, parezco la madre de todos, hasta de los que son mayores que yo, por dios, solo tengo 15 años

Wow- habló liz- nos hiciste sudar en frío, ninguno de los dempas prefectos te dijeron nada, serás legendaria

No estoy segura ello- de pronto los cuatro se voltearon al ver a las "c.c.c." (que liz comúnmente las llamaba "c.s.c." chicas sin cerebro), este grupo de chicas eran conformado por cinco chicas, la única importante: susan stanfort, la líder, con una lisa y abundante cabellera negra suelta, posando el escudo de gryffindor, las demás, como las denominaba alice, eran las lacayas de susan, todas de diferentes casas, reemplazables a un chasquido de la pelinegra

Stanfort- dijo lily- vienes a reclamarme? si quieres podemos resolver esto con la profesora mcgonagall

Evans- respondió como un saludo, para nadie era un secreto el odio que se profesaban mutuamente- si crees que te has salido con la tuya, estas equivocada, estoy segura que el próximo año james y sus amigos tendrán algo mejor que inflar a esas asquerosas serpientes, y yo que tu, andaría con cuidado, tal vez el estiércol no sea lo peor que te pueda pasar en esta escuela

¿es una amenaza? – se levantó de golpe

No, es solo una advertencia- dicho esto tomo la jarra de jugo y la tiro a la cara

Yo si me la echo- habló liz con la intención de lanzarse a golpearla, pero frank y alice la sujetaron a tiempo, nadie oculto su asombro y todos volvieron a dejar de nuevo de comer

Tranquila liz- movió un mechón de su pelo que estaba mojado- si stanfort cree que me voy a rebajar a su nivel esta completamente equivocada- trono sus dedos y quedó como nueva, todos, hasta los profesores se quedaron con la boca abierta, solo pocos magos podrían hacer eso sin su varita – no te asombres, el que tu no lo puedas hacer, no significa que otros tampoco- terminado eso salio seguida de sus amigos, james y los demás estaban con la boca todavía abierta

Esa chica es increíble- dijo mcgonagall a dumbledore viendo como se marchaban

eso es magia avanzada, pocos de séptimo pueden lograr eso y créame que es difícil manejar la magia sin la varita- habló flitwick

Si, estoy sorprendido- dijo dumbledore- la joven evans tiene grandes dotes de bruja

lily evans, no me equivoque contigo- dijo slughorn con una sonrisa - eres una joya a pulir

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hola! volvi de nuevo, este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos (hasta ahora) aqui se demuestra que en verdad lily tiene mucho caracter, y que tambien es muy noble al defender a personas que nunca pedirian su ayuda en millones de años, bueno espero sus reviews que siguen las votaciones por las parejas n-n besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: los resultados (una ayuda extra)

Wauaaawww- bostezó una chica de ojos azul cielo con cabello castaño oscuro con dos trenzas desarregladas, sumergida en una mudilla cama de colores

Vaya, que milagro- comentó un señor, muy parecido a la chica, de cabello rubio y ojos azules iguales que le traía el desayuno y la correspondencia

Bueno días wauaaawww papá- contestó Liz, que veía como su padre le besaba la frente y le ponía su charola en la cama, revisando el correo

Te llegó una carta de tus abuelos, de seguro, quiere que los visites…-no término de decirlo cuando los dos "tocaron madera"- Owen (su lechuza) te trajo esto de howgarts…

¿de howgarts?- su padre negó con la cabeza y levanto una ceja, liz seguía sin comprender-5…4…3…2…-¡ohhh! Las calificaciones…- le mordió a su pan tranquilamente- LAS CALIFICACIONES, cof, cof, cof

Si, las calificaciones - la miró con ternura, liz parecía examinar el sobre, como si tuviera poderes de rayos láser- haber, deja abrirlo- su hija parecía mas interesada con su ración de tocino- vaya…

Queff cooffza?- traducción: que cosa?

Léelo por ti mismo…

_Grados de Pase _

_Excepcional (O) _

_Excede Expectativas (E) _

_Aceptable (A) _

_  
Grados de Suspenso_

_Pobre (P)_

_Terrible (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Elizabeth J. M. Benedit ha alcanzado:_

_Astronomía A_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica O_

_Encantamientos E_

_**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura E**_

_Adivinación P_

_Herbólogia E_

_Historia de la Magia T _

_**Pociones E** _

_**Transformaciones E**_

Lo mismo ocurría en la casa de los evans…

Ahhh-gritó petunia, cuando lavaba platos y una lechuza posó sobre su cabeza con una carta en su pata

¿Qué son esos gritos?-preguntó el señor evans, un hombre de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes como los de su hija menor; apareciendo en la cocina con una pipa en la mano, a su lado la señora evans con un vestido y mandil con pan queques recién hechos

Anormalidades de la fenómeno!- gritó tratando de quitarse la lechuza

¿Qué son esos gritos?- preguntó de nuevo la pequeña de los evans, que vestía una blusa blanca con un pequeño moño verde en el centro y una falda del mismo a la rodilla y unas zapatillas cerradas de poco tacón- ¡las calificiones!- gritó cuando vio ala lechuza que traía las calificaciones de la escuela, esta voló haciala chicay cuando la carta fue entregada salió volando por donde entró, a lily parecía que le faltaba el aire, cuatro semanas esperándola y ahora tenia mucho miedo de abrirla

¡Que esperas, hija, ábrela!-dijeron sus padres a la vez, lily se la pensó, que era, una cobarde, o una gryffindor? Esa respuesta era más que obvia, rasgó el sobre con sumo cuidado y leyó…

_Grados de Pase _

_Excepcional (O) _

_Excede Expectativas (E) _

_Aceptable (A) _

_  
Grados de Suspenso_

_Pobre (P)_

_Terrible (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Lilian Evans ha alcanzado:_

_Astronomía E_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica E_

_Encantamientos O_

_**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura O**_

_Aritmancia O_

_Herbólogia O_

_Historia de la Magia E_

_**Pociones O**_

_**Transformaciones E**_

_Runas antiguas O_

Wow, tenía todos los timos, ahora podría prepararse para aurora, sabia que dumbledore, nunca les decía nada sobre una próxima guerra, pero ella no era tonta…sabia que de alguna u otra forma podría ayudar a la comunidad mágica , que "tener un gran puesto en el ministerio" como siempre le decía slughorn en las reuniones del club slug- y bien que dice hija- pregunto su madre sirviendo el panqué que recién había horneando en la mesa para desayunar

Pues…ehhh…yo…saque, saque 11 timos- dijo haciendo como que no se lo podía creer y después mostrando sus aperlados dientes con una amplia sonrisa- ¡TENGO LOS 11 TIMOS!

Que bien, lily, me alegro por ti, yo sabia que tu no me podrías defraudar, como no, si eres nuestro orgullo…-no termino de decir cuando petunia salio hacia su habitación muy enojada por la actitud de sus padres, lily hubiera podido jurar que por unos segundos petunia estaba verde, (n/a: si verde, pero de envidia, jijiji)- que le pasara a petunia?- preguntó

No creo que tenga importancia, de seguro está nerviosa, parece que va enserio con vernon, creo que tiene la intención de pedirnos su mano…- contestó la señora evans feliz, pero a lily, ese tal dursley no le daba buena espina, pero total era su vida y ella se veía muy feliz con su compañía, el señor evans, estaba igual que lily, ningún hombre estaría a la altura de sus niñas, pero la señora evans estaba segura que petunia había escogido bien, y vernon tenia con que sustentarla y cumplirle sus caprichos…

Bueno, me voy- dijo lily tomándole a su jugo y poniéndose su capa bajo su ropa muggle

No te quedas a desayunar, lily?- preguntó su padre

No, lo siento, e quedado con alice a comprar los materiales antes de que todo el callejón este muy lleno- le dio un beso de despedida a sus padres antes de irse a la chimenea de su sala y transportarse por los polvos flú- callejón diagon!- de pronto todo se visualizó diferente, encontrándose frente a frente con la cara de…

¡Frank!- gritó la pelirroja lanzándose a su amigo- que alto! Y eso que llevamos cuatro semanas de no vernos y mira como te pusiste, apuesto a que este año tendrás muchas conquistas- frank se puso rojo

Ejem, ejem- dijo alice con una sonrisa de medio lado detrás de lily- ¿que¿Para mi no hay abrazo?- los chicos se voltearon

Alice!- gritó la pelirroja haciendo lo mismo abrazándola, alice llevaba una capa negra con la capucha bombacha puesta sobre su cabeza pero cuando lily la empujo para abrazarla la capucha se fue para atrás dejando ver…

Por merlín¿Que le paso a tu cabello?- mirando el cabello dorado y hasta la melena , que ahora se encontraba largo y con un color café

¿Les gusta? Pase por una estética muggle y en mostrador vendían cabellos por separado y decidí comprar algunos, con algunos hechizos puedo cambiarlo a mi antojo, bueno para los que compré- contestó alice feliz

Wow, pues sinceramente lo prefiero así que como antes, el otro te hace ver como…¿como lo diría? Ahhh si como_ tu_- habló emerald como si el "tu" fuera la peor cosa del mundo. Junto con las otras trillizas salía de la chimenea- oh! Hola frank- dijo alegremente como si no hubiera pasado nada, le dió un gran abrazo, algo muy inusual en ella, a frank no le quedo otra cosa que responderselo

Buenos días- saludo cordialmente la mas lista y culta de las hermanas geller, sapphire, acomodándose sus anteojos y un poco de su cabello azulado detrás de su oreja

Buenos días geller- saludó lily

Que tal- contestó alice un poco ¿triste? mirando como emerald abrazaba a frank y este se dejaba

¿Vienen de compras?- continuó Amethyst alegremente con su cabello color rosa y con esa sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba

Si, y ¿ustedes?

Por así decirlo, si- habló emerald soltando a frank que por un momento se encontraba azul por falta de aire

Bueno, si nos disculpan-viendo a los jóvenes y a su hermana- a sido un gusto encontrarles- se despidió por las 3 sapphire y salieron del local

Creo que también es hora de irnos- comentó lily después de pasar por el silencio mas incomodo en toda su vida- ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras ya?

Si, me parece bien, vamos- dijo alice con su típica sonrisa pero sin ese brillo en sus ojos y de eso frank se dio cuenta

1 galeón por estas plumas y pergaminos! Es un robo!- dijo lily

Perdone señorita, pero ese es el costo- contestó el encargado

Mejor me iré a la tienda de enfrente, ahí si que atienden como se debe- dió media vuelta

A la de enfrente!- dijo tragando saliva, era su primer día y no quería que lo despidieran por perder a un cliente por la competencia- lily volvio a dar media vuelta

Si, a menos que…

Vaya lily, puedes regatear cualquier cosa hasta un 50 - dijo Frank cargado de tintas y pergaminos en las manos al salir del local- eres asombrosa

No conoces bien a mi mamá- rió la pelirroja- vamos por un helado! Tanto regatear habré apetito, yo invito!- alice sonrío mientras frank la miró de reojo, iba decirle que que le pasaba pero al llegar a florean fortescue vieron que estaba mas lleno que de costumbre, por lo que abrieron paso entre la multitud haciendo que se olvidara de preguntarle, vieron como el señor florean se encontraba de aquí allá entregando los pedidos, claro que algunos eran llevados mágicamente pero con o sin magia el señor se veía realmente cansado

Se encuentra bien, señor fortescue?- preguntó lily cuando el señor había terminado de servir y se encontraba detrás del mostrador

Oh si, señorita evans, no se preocupe, e tenido tiempos peores…

Pero enserio esta bien? No necesita nada…agua?- hablo de nuevo lily que no veía nada bien al encargado de la heladería

Pues ahora que lo dice…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**jajajaja, en que problemas se va meter la pelirroja por ayudar XD **

**Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews, n-n me da mucho gusto que les guste este fic, ahora que saben por que se comporta emerald así con alice, eso y sumando que ella tiene dotes en lo que la rama de adivinacion, espero y me dejen mas reviews! creo que ya me hice adicta a ellos(aunque el número de hits, tampoco me desagrada).**

**como ya habran visto, las chicos se encontraban ya en quinto año (resolviendo la duda de martha evans) y esos fueron los resultados de los timos de liz y lily (cabe decir que frank y alice tambien pasaron las tres materias (en negritas)con resultados mayores de excede expectativas, para la carrera de auror)lo mismo con los merodeadores (si, los 4)**

**proximas dudas seran aclaradas en capitulos adelante(en eso estoy n0n) y sin mas sigan leyendo!**

**besos! maureen-evans**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: un especial doble ( una ayuda extra 2 parte)

Se puede saber, como es que llegamos a usar esto!- preguntó alice a lily mientras se arreglaba su uniforme de mesera en la parte de atrás de la tienda

Es que no me pude resistir a ver así al señor florean, se ve que le hace falta un descanso, ganaremos 5 galeones al día y helado gratis…- dijo lily con una enorme sonrisa en la cara al imaginar helado de menta con chispas de chocolate- aunque debo admitir que este uniforme me hace ver toda una "c.c.c." - y tenia razón, ese vestido era mas del rosa de lo que debería, pero de que estaba muy bonito y lindo no había duda , sin olvidar que ese moño en la cintura blanco, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el señor fortescue se había ido de vacaciones y ellas estaban a cargo. Al salir de la trastienda no evitaron poner cara de circunstancias cuando vieron como los clientes se amontonaban por su pedido

Señores…ehh señores-hablaba alice pero nadie le hacia caso por el ruido que hacían al hablar todos a la vez, lily no lo soportó y subió arriba de una silla y chifló llamando la atención que duro solo unos segundos antes de que todos volvieran a aperrarse

¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!- ordenó la pelirroja sacando sus dotes de prefecta del año- gracias-volviendo a tener una gran sonrisa- ahora si me podrían hacer el favor de hacer una cola enfrente mió, gracias, y los que ya hicieron su pedido favor de tomar asiento en instantes se les atenderá - le hizo una seña a alice- de nuevo gracias- y como dijo lily a los minutos todo estaba en orden, ella atendía en el mostrador a los clientes con una gran sonrisa mientras alice se encargaba de repartir los pedidos (en forma no-magica puesto que todavia era menor de edad) , Frank estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate en una mesa, ya había comprado los materiales suyos y los de las chicas mientras estas la hacían de camareras, todo había estado tranquilo de nuevo hasta que las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a…

"Los merodeadores"- pensó frank atragantándose con su helado, esto no iba ser nada bueno

Florean Fortescue que desean- hablo lily dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde se sentaron los nuevos clientes, con una gran sonrisa casi automáticamente antes de ver a quien atendía

Vaya, evans, que grata sorpresa, no sabia que trabajaras aquí - dijo una voz, una voz que lily jamás querría oír, la voz de…

Potter- dijo despectivamente, todos los clientes y principalmente alumnos de howgarts tomaron atención y guardaron silencio, las peleas de james y lily eran leyenda

James-corrigió el chico en pose arrogante- como mi futura novia, debería empezar a llamarme por mi nombre- como se atrevía! Pensó la pelirroja, una vena de su cien parecía querer reventar pero alice se vio alarmada y decidió actuar

Desean algo- habló la castaña - creo que se lo que quieres tu remus- de la nada apareció un enorme helado de chocolate con chispas de chocolate

Yo quiero uno de vainilla con chispas- dijo peter que le sirvió de igual el como a remus, después la chica miro a sirius

Yo quiero uno doble de menta- dijo encogiendo los hombros mientras su pedido aparecía en sus manos

Yo quiero…emm el especial doble- habló james, de pronto una alarma resonó por todo el local, poca gente pedía un especial y sobrevivía para contarlo

Un…un especial! O.O- preguntaron las dos chicas, lily que tenia los brazos cruzados los dejó caer lentamente

Y doble!- consiguió articular la pelirroja

Si, tengo hambre- se encogió los hombros, sabia que se quedaría ahí un buen rato mientras se acababa su "pequeño" helado

En...en un momento lo traigo- dijo todavía una impactada alice, mientras lily se retiraba para atender a otros clientes, james la detuvo tomando su muñeca

¿sí ¿Qué quieres potter?- preguntó sin voltearlo a ver, sabiendo muy bien quien la había detenido

Solo me preguntaba- dijo meneándose el cabello- si querrías salir conmigo algún día

Pues no sigas preguntándotelo, ya sabes muy bien la repuesta- potter iba hablar-que es NO-dijo tirando su brazo, soltándolo y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, para ver su reacción¡¡idiota! Seguía con esa estupida sonrisa de niño arrogante

Esa evans, le encantaba cuando hacia esa mueca de enfado retenido se veía muy linda, si tan solo le pudiera salir con ella…_claro james, ninguna chica puede resistirte _pensó sonriendo arrogantemente, pero al voltear con sus amigos vio un pila…que digo una pila, una montaña de pura nieve con jarabe de chocolate y crema chantilly y una cereza en la punta de le cúspide…perdón en la parte alta de en medio y una cuchara, todos estaban impactados, remus veía algo receloso como queriendo o no queriendo, a peter le brillaban los ojos y a sirius también por lo que arrojó su helado y le entro al de james, los 4 comían como cerdos- palabras textuales de lily- comiendo todo a su paso. La mañana fue pasando hasta hacerse tarde, el local se fue vaciando de gente satisfecha y ya habían vendido mucha mercancía, los merodeadores seguían en el mismo lugar solo que ahora la montaña de helado casi no era nada y los chicos estaban algo agitados y con dolores de cabeza y estomago por la nieve y el chocolate digerido

¡Ohhh mi cabeza!- gimió peter tocándola

No creo poder comer nunca más helado por toda mi vida- comentó remus sobando su estomago

Tienes toda la razón monny- dijo james haciendo un gesto para que alice se acercara

Vamos! Eso no fue nada…eh comido más cosas- habló sirius que con un mondadientes se quitaba los rastros de trozos de nuez de sus perfectos dientes

Desean algo más- preguntó alice con una libretita en una mano y otra una charola

¡NO!- gritaron peter, remus y james

A decir verdad…- trató de hablar sirius- quiero una malteada para llevar

De acuerdo, pasen a la caja…

3 stickles por los barquillos, 6 galeones por el súper especial doble y 6 knuts por la malteada de chocolate, que tengan una buena tarde- les dijo una vez que le pagaron- excepto a ustedes dos- dijo lily mirando a james y a sirius respectivamente, estos ni se inmutaron, james era demasiado orgulloso para dejarse intimidar por su "futura novia" y sirius estaba mas entretenido con su malteada y así salieron del local, con tres merodeadores satisfechos y uno no tanto n-nU

Bien ya es tarde y tengo que irme - dijo lily ya un poco mas tarde y ya no se veía ningún cliente- no les avise a mis padres y de seguro se preocuparan¿si podrían cerrar?

Esta bien- dijo frank- oye y que has sabido de liz

Cierto!- habló alice topándose en la frente- envió esta carta en la mañana, pero con todo esto se me olvido, lo siento, tomen- dijo entregándole un carta…como decirlo…tan característica de liz…el pergamino un "tanto mucho" arrugado y la i´s con estrellas mal hechas en vez de puntos ( ya saben de esas de pentágonos con picos) y unas manchas de aceite con olor a tocino

A ver…_querida alice¿como estas? Bueno aquí están las novedades¡¡SAQUE 7 TIMOS! y recibí una carta de mis abuelos y no se como pero se enteraron de mis calificaciones y decidieron compensarme, yo creo que es para persuadir mi deseo de ser auror y tu sabes como son ellos con mi padre, me quieren lo mas lejos posible de él: oh dios mío no vaya a ser que se me pegue lo vulgar por querer ir a sus expediciones en las vacaciones -nota mi sarcasmo- no es justo con lo que me encanta pasar tiempo con mi pa´. No tengo ganas de ir, sinceramente, pero no hay manera de persuadirlos hasta que ellos me persuadan a mí de no estudiar para auror, cosa que no harán nunca…prefiero que me coman los gusanos de fuego viva antes de cambiar mi opinión. Lo único que me motiva el ir, es volver a ver a jack, el buen jack, siempre tan abierto conmigo, lo quiero tanto y es un gran amigo… (_n/a: no de la manera que piensan, eh!)_ bueno, ya te dejo, por que tengo que tomar el traslador de las 12:00 pm y no eh acabo se terminar de empacar y ya son las… ¡ONCE! bueno me voy, saludos: LIZ _


	10. Chapter 10

Extra Chap: a donde fue liz? (capitulo 10)

Una chica de cabello castaño trenzado y unos ojos de un azul cielo, vestido con una túnica café oscuro arriba de ropa muggle, con su baúl con las iniciales E.B. Se encontraba frente una mansión enorme, en medio de campos franceses, la mansión en si era bonita, muy rustica y con un amplio jardín adentro de las rejas que impedían el paso, cosa que no le importo poco a liz, que después de un largo suspiro de abatimiento jaló de su baúl y la jaula vacía de su lechuza, las enormes rejas se fueron abriendo dando al paso a la chica de trenzas, tocó la puerta principal, donde un elfo la recibió gustoso

ama Elizabeth- liz hizo una mueca de desagrado, odiaba el nombre de Elizabeth, la única que le gustaba que le dijera eso era alice, con una de sus reprimendas, pero era mejor que sus otros nombres…el elfo hizo una reverencia, muy exagerada al parecer de liz- a fethy le alegra tenerla de nuevo en casa, fethy estará orgulloso de llevarle su equipaje a su habitación si su ama le permite

oh si, gracias fethy- dicho esto el elfo desapareció al instante con sus pertenencias- hooolaaa- habló y solo se oyó su eco- hay alguien en casa, ya llegue…- salio del amplio recibidor, y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, nadie, luego regresó al recibidor y se dirigió a lo que parecía el estudio- abuelo…?

Oh mon petite/oh mi pequeña- habló un señor anciano de unos 60 años con una pipa en la mano, leyendo por lo que vio liz un diario parecido al profeta pero en francés

Bon-papa/abuelito- habló liz dándole un gran abrazo

Veo que tu francés no a mejorado- dijo cariñosamente el abuelo de liz, soltando el abrazo, jaques bouquet de chadés, procedente de una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas de toda Francia entera- mejor si hablamos ingles, no? (n/a: bueno ya se que es español, pero allá es ingles, si me entiendo, no?)

Jejeje, si, no e estudiado mucho- dijo liz algo nerviosa- y mi abuela, y los demás?

Fue a tomar el té con tu tía julie, jane esta con jack cerca del establo- no termino de decir, liz le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del estudio rápidamente

Esa niña, no cambia, me recuerda mucho a ti, Camile- comento viendo a un cuadro donde una joven de unos 17 años mas o menos, cabello castaño oscuro, muy parecida a liz, solo que tenia ojos de color verde azulado y no los azules claro como nuestra amiga trenzuda, la joven se encontraba leyendo un libro cerca de las praderas bajo la sombra de un árbol, vestía un vestido claro y de tela delgada que ondeaba tras una brisa juguetona (n/a: todo lo contrario a liz, si me dejan decir 1: esta peinada bien 2: usa vestido 3: lee un libro por gusto)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

por que no vas de compras y me dejas en paz- dijo un chico de unos 17 ,16años en un excelente francés (n/a: piensen que hablan en francés, es que así es mejor, no? Bueno OK)

Jack Champroux, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, un joven huérfano de padres desde muy temprana edad, heredo una inmensa fortuna, la cual solo podrá disfrutar hasta la mayoría de edad por mientras vive con la familia bouquet de chadés, ahijado del abuelo de liz, un chico de 16 años y de 1 metro 74, con muchas agallas, amigo del alma de liz y cómplice de una que otra broma para la tía de esta.

Jack- habló la chica a la que le había dicho eso- por eso te digo que me acompañes! No quiero ir sola, me vería mal frente a mi amigas

oh esto hay que celebrarlo!- hablo liz a sus espaldas con un francés algo malo- de nuevo juntos

oh querida Elizabeth , veo que tu francés es tan bueno como tu vestimenta- dijo burlonamente la chica

Jane Danielle bouquet de chadés, prima hermana de liz, una chica de un metro sesenta, de cabello rubio y muy muy lacio (aunque solo de ese momento por que ella cambiaba sus estilos de peinado), de ojos turquesa, de tez blanca y mirada muy penetrante cuando de verdad estaba furiosa, diseñadora de una de las marca mas codiciadas de Francia entera _danielle bouquet_, creadora de sus propios vestidos y desde pequeña le a tenido envidia a liz aunque le cueste reconocerlo, primero muerta. Una chica muy vanidosa y con gran talento en las siete artes, pero nada de eso servia por que carecía de atención por parte de sus padres, eh ahí la prueba de envidia hacia liz, todo el mundo le ponía atención a ella ya sea regaños o criticas, ella solo era una más, por eso siempre competía con ella.

Hola danielle, a mi también me da gusto verte- dijo alegremente abrazándola sin hacerle caso, o mas bien, no entendió el sarcasmo nnU, conociéndola creo que lo segundo- veo que sigues igual, no has cambiado

Si, tal vez- dijo expectante soltándola- bueno, creo que me retiro si jack no tiene pensado acompañarme- dicho esto se fue caminando con elegancia

Jane…-murmuro liz

Y bien, para mi no hay abrazo?- preguntó jack que al segundo estaba siendo estrujado por nuestra amiga trenzuda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hola! perdón perdón perdón perdónpor la tardanza, pero aqui le traigo este extra chap, se supone que debia venir con el capitulo nueve, error mio, jajaja, bueno que se le va hacer,ycomo este cap extra ya estaba listo actualize el capitulo 11porlo que sin más sigan leyendo, ok?**


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer:.**todos lo personajes reconocidos son de la Warner y de J.K.Rowling ok? los demas son inventos mios, pero que van mas a lo realista de los hechos que Jo da en los libros, ok? asi que nada de denuncias n-nU

Capitulo 11: molestando- para variar- a quejicus n-n

estoy aburrido- dijo sirius tumbado en la gran cama del cuarto de james, desde este verano se había mudado a casa de él, harto del pensar de su familia que lo habían echado. Los potter se convirtieron en la familia que nunca pudo y siempre quiso tener

si, yo también, pero con esta lluvia es imposible jugar quiddicht sin que mi mama me regañe – habló james mirando por la ventana de su habitación viendo como una gran tormenta se desataba- ¿jugamos ajedrez muggle?

De acuerdo- dijo levantándose, tiempo después de haber estado jugando en silencio…- prongs, amigo- dijo

¿Si? –dijo james concentrado viendo el tablero

Hay algo que tengo ganas de preguntarte desde tiempos inmemorables- james alzo una ceja y lo volteo a ver

¿Que cosa?

¿te gusta evans?- dijo como no quiere la cosa

Eso ya lo sabes, no entiendo por que lo preguntas

No me refiero a eso, si no a _eso_- esta vez dijo dando énfasis a la ultima palabra y siguió haciendo su jugada como si nada

A que te refieres con _eso_?- dijo alzando una ceja mientras se su torre atacaba al alfil de sirius

Tu sabes… a _eso_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh _eso _

Si, eso- contestó aburrido sirius, james tardo unos minutos mas para procesar la información

Claro que no!- habló todo rojo de la cara

Entonces por que estas todo rojo, vamos james, soy tu amigo…

Lo se, y tu como amigo debes creerme, no es _eso_…

Que bueno, por que monny tiene planeado pedirle salir con ella...-habló jovialmente

¿QUE!

Jajajaja, no es cierto, es broma jajaja, vez admítelo

…..- murmuro james algo inaudible

Que dijiste?- preguntó sirius que si había escuchado pero se aprovechaba de la situación

Que se me hace una chica guapa- sirius alzo la ceja- esta bien, lo admito, me gusta…contento! Me encanta, no puedo evitar esta sin ella aunque sea para molestarla…que no vez? Me fascina, me encanta, esto es mas que una obsesión, por que yo…por que yo… demonios! YO AMO A LILY EVANS!- gritó, en eso apareció remus por la puerta y oyó lo ultimo al igual que el padre de james, charlus potter, que pasaba por ahí a acompañar a remus, los dos con los ojos de platos al ver a james arriba de la cama levantado con el puño al aire y sirius a carcajada abierta al ver la situación en la que estaba

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Achu, achu, achu- estornudó lily mientras acomodaba la mesa para cenar

Salud- dijo alegremente su madre que acomodaba las servilletas- parece que alguien se acordó de ti, tal vez un galán- su padre alzo la ceja

Ahhh si, y quien puede ser lilian…

Ah no, no me vengas con ese tono de padre sobre protector, que no tienes por que- dijo lily indignada viendo como su padre iba a comer algo - y creo que deberías de comer menos de eso- hablo quitándole una dona que iba directo a su boca y en vez de eso dándole una manzana – y mas de esto, el doctor había dicho que tu colesterol había subido y deberías comer mas fibra

Lily, ni tu madre me habla así- dijo con el seño fruncido

¬¬

No me mires así…ese doctor siempre a exagerado…

¬¬ si, seguramente, pero no nos podemos arriesgar…no quiero tener hijos que no tengan un abuelo- dijo con deje de malicia mientras su padre se atragantaba con la manzana y fruncía el seño exageradamente- jajajajaja, no te pongas así, tu siempre serás el primer hombre de mi vida- mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sus padres solo pudieron reír mientras ante eso

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente en una casa muy colonial entre tantas de una de las casas que se encontraban en una calle de un pueblo también muy grande para serlo pero menos que una ciudad…

ama alice- habló un elfo domestico apareciendo en la habitación de la chica de ojos dorados y haciendo una gran reverencia

que pasa luck?-preguntó levantando la vista de donde se encontraba haciendo un ensayo de su tarea

luck le a traído noticias, luck sabe que la ama se pondrá muy feliz al recibirlas… el joven longbottom la ha venido a visitar…la- no termino de decir cuando alice se cambio lo mas rápido posible murmurando "que tonta había sido si habían quedado de hacer las tareas juntos antes de irse con lily" y en un dos por tres en vez de traer su bata para dormir ya traía una túnica color azul marino y su cabello estaba suelto sujetado por una diadema del mismo color, al ver que todavía se encontraba el elfo enfrente suyo le pidió avisarle a frank que subiera a la habitación y de nuevo se sentó y siguió escribiendo como si nada hubiera pasado en menos de un minuto, o en un minuto exactamente, después escucho como tocaban su puerta, se aclaro la garganta antes de decir un ligero pase mientras fingía estar atenta mientras leía y escribía

se puede?-preguntaron

claro-dijo alice volteando para ver al chico con una feliz sonrisa

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

bien, otro día más…-dijo lily abriendo el local- y quedan cinco, donde estará alice? Se me hace raro que no este…

¡EVANS!- se oyó desde el otro lado del callejón, la aludida volteo hacia en origen del sonido y vio como un chico de no más de 17 años muy guapo, cabello castaño dorado y ojos azules a morir le saludaba y se acercaba corriendo a ella

Que tal diggory?- preguntó al sonrosada lily cuando el chico ya se encontraba frente de ella

Por favor dime, amos- dijo con una agradable sonrisa

Cla- claro ro, si tu me dices lily…-dijo muy roja mirando el suelo

esta bien, lily - la pelirroja parecia ensoñada, su nombre en labios de amos se oia tan bonito - entonces es cierto que trabajas aquí?- preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación

Si-si

¡AMOS!- se le oyó gritar a sus amigos

AHÍ VOY JENRY-gritó- bueno creo que me tengo que ir…

Si, tal vez luego…

Luego me daré una vuelta- terminó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa- palabras textuales de nuestra amiga pelirroja- nos vemos- dicho esto se despidió dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos, lily ya no supo ni como pero se encontraba ya adentro de la tienda con una mano en la mejilla, de pronto se oyó un ruido muy raro, como si una manada de búfalos o caballos corrieran y hacían temblar el suelo

Pero que!- no termino de decir lily cuando se escucho que el sonido de la campanilla de entrada y se cerraba de un portazo, volteo a ver que era, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos chicos muy guapos, sentados en la puerta obstruyendo el paso y con el pulso muy acelerado y una respiración muy rápida que se podía notar al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente- ¡que hacen ustedes aquí? – james y sirius tenían una sonrisa de gran satisfacción aunque eso si, muy agitados

Shhhhhhhhhh-dijo sirius, mientras se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella ,james cerraba todas las cortinas y cerraba de nuevo bien la puerta, luego se acercó hacia ellos detrás del mostrador

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- volvió a preguntar lily en un murmullo, pero antes de que pudieran contestar o si quiera abrir la boca, se oyó un estridente sonido, golpeaban la puerta, los dos merodeadores se agacharon luego se miraron, lily seguía parada, james se dio cuenta de eso y la jaló tapándole la boca y abrazándola de atrás, otra vez golpearon la puerta , lily se exaltó un poco, pero no podía decir nada

Te soltaré si prometes no gritar- dijo en un murmullo james, a la pelirroja no le quedó otra más que asentir

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- volvió a preguntar por tercera vez

Lo que pasa pelirroja es que nuestro buen amigo snivelly es un quejica y no aguanta nada- dijo sirius con carita de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en toda su vida

No me vengan con su cara de niño bueno que no roto un plato en toda su vida, por que no les queda…potter, me podrías soltar?- dijo regañándolo pero todavía en murmullo

Si, lo siento- dijo james algo sonrosado, sirius le suplicó con la mirada, a la pelirroja no le quedo otra que resoplar y se levantó mientras les señalaba que fueran a la trastienda- ¡YA VOY!- gritó mientras abría la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a snape lleno de salpullido grasiento de un color verde muy fosforescente- ¡oh dios mío¿¡Que te pasó!

¡Donde están!- preguntó muy, muy, pero muy enojado y eso era poco si le agregabas ya lo feo que era

¿Donde esta quienes?- preguntó haciéndose la asustada, cosa que no resultaba difícil

No te hagas, yo los vi entrar a este local de quinta- dijo inspeccionando el local con la mirada y casi esperando olfatear el olor de los dos merodeadores que se encontraban escondidos detrás del mostrador, no es que fueran cobardes podrían enfrentar a snape cuando quisieran, pero era divertido ver la cara de frustración del viejo quejicus al no poderse salir con la suya

Mira, snape, no se de que me hablas, aquí nadie a entrado, apenas acabo de llegar, tal vez un helado te ayude a pensar y…

¡NO ME TRATES DE LOCO! YO LOS VÍ BIEN- le gritó mientras le jalaba del brazo tanto que ni podía circularle la sangre por la parte presionada, lily le iba responderle con un grito también pero había un brillo en los ojos de snape, podría jurar por su vida si fuera necesario, pero ese brillo parecía locura

Su su suel suéltame, suéltame snape, mm me haces daño- tartamudeó lily, que era eso! Que no era una gryffindor? Pues claro!- QUE ME SUELTES!- aunque le gritó con tal fuerza, no hubo ningún cambio

TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME NADA, SOLO ERES UNA PEQUEÑA SANGRE SUCIA-dijo levantando su mano para golpearla, lily intentó buscar su varita, pero no la alcanzaba, indefensa no hizo mas que cubrirse con su mano- UNA SANGRE SU…

DEJALA EN PAZ IMBECIL!- dijo james lleno de ira con una cara roja mientras se lanzaba hacia él y lo golpeaba una y otra vez en el rostro lleno de salpullido sin que snape pudiera hacer nada- NO- golpe- VUELVAS-golpe –A-golpe- LEVANTARLE –golpe- UN- golpe- ASQUEROSO- golpe- DEDO- golpe-TUYO-golpe- A- golpe- LILY- golpe-ASQUEROSO-golpe- SLYHTERIN- y así siguió dándole mas golpes sin parar

YA BASTA!- gritó asustada lily mientras sirius sujetaba a james que seguía golpeando a un snape casi inconsciente sangrando a litros de la cara- ya basta- dijo llorando- no vale la pena

Lily- murmuro james ya reaccionando, snape salió corriendo como pudo y se perdió entre la gente antes de que sirius pudiera hacerle algo

Evans!- corrigió la chica- váyanse

¿Qué? – preguntaron confundidos

Ya oyeron que se larguen

¿Cómo puedes correrme en un momento como este?- dijo james levantando la voz por cada palabra que decía

¡Por que en primer lugar la culpa de todo esto es de ustedes!- contestó ya no llorando si no enojada- solo me causan problemas, váyanse o les juro que les hecho algo

Pero…

LARGO!- gritó muy enojada

ESTA BIEN- gritó james

BIEN

ME LARGO DE AQUÍ

TE ESTAS TARDANDO

BIEN

BIEN

ERES ODIOSA MALA AGRADECIDA

Y TU UN NARSISISTA

AMARGADA

QUE TE LARGES DE AQUÍ Y DE MI VIDA

ESO ESTOY HACIENDO Y HARÉ, NO TE PREOCUPES!

BIEN

BIEN-dicho esto los dos salieron del local no sin antes un buen portazo de parte de james

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**no me maten! por favor! me arrodillaria pero nada serviria, jejeje, pero recuerden que por algo son las cosas, eh! bien sin mas que decir espero y me dejen review! ok? **

**recuerden si al "GO" y no a la mary sue!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: mas explicaciones (pobre james)**

Al llegar a la mansión Potter, James empezó a tumbar y romper todo a su alrededor, muy furioso y a la vez triste, era como una mezcla de impotencia, al escuchar la voz de Lily en su cabeza: "toda la culpa es de ustedes" "toda la culpa es tuya" "lárgate de mi vida"; atrás de él se encontraba Sirius esquivando todo lo que el más joven de los Potter tiraba mientras los elfos domésticos se encargaban de limpiar todo muy nerviosos y angustiados.

¿Podrías tranquilizarte?_- _dijo Sirius mientras esquivaba ese ultimo florero quesegundos después se había estrellado en la pared rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y que los elfos domésticos reparaban algo asustados

¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE!- gritó parándose a mitad de su labor de destruir todo a su paso y volteándolo a ver, dándose cuenta que estaban ya en el pasillo que daba a su habitación

Prongs cálmate- al ver que su amigo hacia un monologo de palabras y frases incoherentes a medias- James amigo- Sirius, hizo lo que todo buen amigo haría: golpearle con el puño en la nariz, tumbándolo al piso, y lanzarle un gran balde de agua fría (cortesía de los elfos domésticos)- ¿Ya?- preguntó con el balde todavía en mano y en posición vertical

Si- dijo abatido con la cara mirando al suelo y limpiándose con la manga de su túnica un hilo de sangre que había salido de su nariz

¿Qué pasó?- Remus salía de una gran puerta que de seguro daba a una biblioteca, al ver que uno de sus amigos estaba tumbado en el suelo con un poco de sangre en la nariz y todo mojadoysu otro amigo que tenia un balde en mano no pudo preguntar otra cosa

Monny, se me había olvidado que estabas aquí- dijo Sirius topándose en la frente con la palma de la mano

¬¬ Gracias, ten amigos para que se te olviden de ti- contestó remus- bien,no me han dicho que ha pasado aquí…James?- dijo remus dándole a iniciar la respuesta a su pregunta

…..- James no dijo nada dándoles la espalda y entrando a su habitación seguido por ellos

James, James- dijeron al unísono una vez en la habitación del chico

No quiero hablar sobre el tema¿si?- dijo cortante- me daré un baño antes de que resfríe- entrando a lo que de seguro era el baño

¿Qué es lo que pasó?-preguntó remus con la mirada parado detrás del dosel de la cama a sirius que estaba sentado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea de la habitación

Pues deja te lo resumo… íbamos de lo más normal curioseando por el callejón- empezó- mas bien, prongs quería ver trabajar a cierta pelirroja enojona y pedirle una cita- dijo con una media sonrisa- y de pronto vi a quejicus en la librería comprando un libro de no se que, apuesto que de artes oscuras, le di un codazo leve y también lo vio…ya sabrás el resto, unos cuantos hechizos etc, etc de pronto ya todo estaba hecho, unos cuantos granos verdosos y grasientos en su "bello" rostro- remus los reprendió con su mirada- ya se, ya se, las advertencias de no hacer mas daños en el callejón…no lo pudimos evitar, y como ya te dije todo estaba hecho, nos echamos a correr, snape no supo quien fue hasta que mi "querida prima" Narcissa que lo había visto todo, nos delató, entramos a un local, no sabíamos que era el de florean fortescue, bien entramos, Evans nos vio, le suplique con la mirada, ella nos indico que nos escondiéramos…

Si, el asqueroso imbecil ofendió a lily y se atrevió a querer golpearla, lo impedí y lo golpee hasta mas no poder y lo hubiera seguido golpeando si no fuera por que ella me lo pidió todavía estuviera golpeando su asqueroso y grasiento rostro- dijo james saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra secándose su revoltoso cabello azabache

Estoy confundido, se supone que deberias estar feliz- dijo remus pensativo- pero es por otra cosa que estas así verdad?- sirius negó con la cabeza, james miró hacia su closet tomando una túnica y poniéndosela- ¿entonces que pasó o que?

Evans le dijo que saliera de su vida- dijo con simpleza

Pero tal vez no lo quizo decir asi, veras James, cuando una chica... bueno... la verdad es que conociendo a Lily... yo, bueno, no te preocupes, ella, tal vezlo que paso fue solo...

Solo lo que tenia que pasar algún día- dijo saliendo de su cuarto,la verdadya no leimportaba nada, estaba muy frustado consigo mismo, al pensar que todo era muydificil para un adolescente, la persona que más le importaba en su vida aparte de su familia y sus amigos no correspondia sus sentimientos, la verdad es que el solo…solo quería pensar…

¿Estaba…-sirius no podía terminar la oración cuando james había salido de la habitación, remus asintió mirando la puerta por donde uno de sus mejores amigos había salido con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Volviendo a con liz….

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- resonó por todo la mansión

Elizabeth, ese no es el modo de hablar así!- dijo una señora ya grande vestida elegantemente a la vez de varia joyería cara, cabello platino ya por su edad, recogido en también un elegante moño y unos hermosos ojos azules turquesa iguales a los de jane; dándole un pequeño sorbo a su te en una taza de porcelana muy fina, y solo dos palabras en esa mansión definian finura: Anneliss Bouquet

Lo siento abue- dijo Liz agachando su cabeza- pero es que no entiendo por que quieres reindicar mis modales…

Revindicar- corrigió al parecer la abuela de liz

estoy bien como estoy- terminó señalándose sin importarle su equivocación -¿qué hay de malo conmigo?- jane se río sin disimularse

Jane- reprendió su abuela- no es que haya malo contigo, pero pronto serás presentada a la sociedad, y no quiero que una de mis nietas se le presente y no tenga los modales adecuados- Jane tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras le tomaba a su bebida- y Jane te ayudará

Cof, cof que!

Lo que escuchaste Jane, ayudaras a tu prima a que este preparada a su presentación a finales de este año cuando ustedes cumplan la mayoría de edad, le enseñaras a ser una señorita en todo el aspecto de la palabra; ya esta dicho- concluyó cuando Jane y Liz iban a protestar- bien se pueden retirar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jajajajajajajaja- reían Alice y Frank al entrar a la tienda de helados donde Lily limpiaba las mesas mientras vacías que algunos clientes dejaban sucias

Por que tardaron tanto?- preguntó Lily sin verlos

Lo sentimos es que tardamos más haciendo las tareas de lo que creímos- dijo avergonzado Frank

POR MERLÍN QUE LE PASÓ A TU BRAZÓ- exclamó Alice al ver el antebrazo de la pelirroja amoratado que torpementeella intentaba tapar

Alice podrías…-no terminó de decir cuando alice puso sus manos sobre el antebrazo de lily, una energía expulsaba de sus manos haciendo que el morete desapareciera poco a poco

Es una suerte que tengas esa habilidad de sanar- dijo lily con una sonrisa

Si, una gran suerte- ironizó al pensar que al nacer con ese don podria perjudicar a sus descendientes- pero no cambies el tema, que te pasó?- lily tomo mucho aire y se les relató lo sucedido, la cara preocupada de alice y frank cambió al terminar la historia por unos ceños fruncidos

Es un infeliz, una abominación- gritó enojada alice- como se atreve a hacerte algo después de que le has defendido…le hemos defendido! el no es un humano! ya quisiera ver como estuviera ahora si tu no le hubieras defendido!- se volteo hacía Frank- y bien, no te quedes callado! - la verdad es que Alice era una de las chicas mas pacificas de todo el ancho mundo, pero cuando de verdad se enojaba, se enojaba

Estoy algo preocupado por él- fue todo lo que dijo Frank algo asustado por las actitudes que tomaban sus amigas y mayormente Lily, en seis años de conocerlas (10 años de conocer a Alice) nunca podria saber cual seria sus reacciones

Por snape!- preguntó sorprendida alice

No, por potter…

¿Por qué te preocupa?- dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido- si el tuvo mayoritariamente la culpa

Bueno, yo decía- dijo Frank algo asustado, también a veces Lily le podía intimidar

Bien, iré a atender- la pelirroja fue hacia un grupo de jóvenes magos que querían un helado

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- gritó Jane una vez en la habitación de Liz, señalándola acusadoramente (por que en este fic todos le hechan la culpa a todos? son unos irresponsables que no aceptan sus propios actos y... ahhh si, lo olvidaba, este mi fic)

Pero yo que hice?- preguntó sorprendida señalándose con su pulgar

Mucho- dijo enojada- cálmate Jane – se dijo a si misma mientras se sentaba en el piso a inhalar con las plantas de los pies juntos y con los ojos cerrados- calmada…

Ehh- intentó hablar liz algo sorprendida- Jannie estas bien?- preguntó algo preocupada por la salud mental de su prima

Tu cabello- fue todo lo que dijo una vez abriendo los ojos ya tranquila

Mi cabello!- preguntó liz extrañada

Si, tu cabello

Que pasa con él- era oficial, su prima había perdido la cordura cuando parecía que la evaluaba con la mirada y la rodeaba, con una mano en el mentón mirando sus trenzas

Que no pasa con él, es que nunca te quitas esas trenzas? Desde que te conozco siempre las has tenido… si te tengo que cambiar eso será lo primero…

Mis trenzas! tu estas locas!- de pronto se iluminó- espera…vas a hacer lo que dice la abue!

Voy a hacer lo que dice nuestra abuela- corrigió- si, no queda otra más, bien veamos – volviendo a inspeccionarla- tienes buen rostro, ojos expresivos, iuk, que son esos arbustos que tienes como cejas!- sacó una pergamino con un chasquido mientras una vuela pluma salió de la nada- anota: depilación cejas, piernas completas; quitar ridículas trenzas, postura…mmmm esta algo desalineada, veremos como caminas con tacones

Con que!- exclamó la pobre liz

Modo de hablar y dirigirse a las personas- jane siguió dictando sin hacerle caso- modo de comer correctamente, saber usar cubiertos…- y así siguió una larga lista, estedia o lo que le quedaba de la semana minimo(por lo menos paraLiz) iba ser muy largo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡prongs!- gritaba Sirius a un punto en el cielo, el clima estaba nublado como avecinando una tormenta, poco a poco el punto fue descendiendo y tomando forma

Que pasa?- preguntó James todavía sobre su escoba levitando unos cuantos centímetros

La tía Dorea me mandó a avisarte que la cena estaba servida…

Dile a mi madre que iré luego- dijo volviendo a subir

Pero prongs, va a llover...

Y desde cuando una simple lluvia puede detenerme?- le gritó como atres metros

¡JAMES!- era inútil- ese chico es más necio que una cabra- dijo sirius entrando de nuevo a la mansión

Quien es más necio que una cabra?- preguntó charlus potter cuando sirius y remus les acompañaban en la cena

¿Quien más, amor? Nuestro hijo- respondió dorea

Ahhh¿no viene a cenar?- sirius negó con la cabeza- pero si pronto lloverá

Lo se, pero yo solo soy el mensajero- dijo encogiéndose los hombros mientras comía de su plato ferozmente

**espero y este capitulo les haya gustado mucho! a que no saben! como sabran ya me hecho adicta a los reviews asi que a todos mis lectores les tengo una sorpresita! y a que viene todo eso? bien solo les dire que me dejen reviews si quieren ser parte de la sorpresa, en proximos capitulos les direde que se trata(si les digo ahora deja de ser sorpresa). Y no, no es un soborno, si no me quieren dejar review y darme su opinion de este capitulo, luego no sequejennPor cierto las opiniones-votaciones de las parejas de los merodeadores restantes siguen en pie!**

**besos!**


	13. De regreso a howgarts

**se que me tarde mucho, lo siento, pero es que me encuentro editando los demás capitulos anteriores (por si se quieren dar una pasadita n-) para evitar problemas y todo eso, jaja.**

**Mis sinceros agradecimientos a todas las personas que me dejan review que son:**MaggyBlack, Maitte Potter, Caataa, Marta Evans, Sara, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, Valeweasley, Menagranger, y esfinge que en cierta forma me ayudo a mejorar en errores (creo, de todos modos gracias si es que lees esto)

**También quiero agradecer a aquellos que leen esta historia y no dejan su comentario (ojo, no lo digo en mal plan ni en forma sarcastica),pero que de todos modos agradesco su visita.**

**ohh por cierto, MaggyBlack, Maitte Potter, Caataa, Marta Evans, Sara, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, Valeweasley, Menagranger desearia que me dejaran en un review su nombre (el verdadero) para parte de mi sorpresa n-n ok? y si máseste fic va dedicado a ustedes**

**Capitulo 13: de regreso a howgarts (las incoherencias de peter)**

Las semanas pasaron y con elloel 1 de septiembre pronto llegó…

Lily se encontraba con su padre afuera del anden para esperar a sus amigos o por lo menos a dos de ellos; desde hace días se estaba preocupando por Liz, tenia casi como un mes que no les escribía a ella ni a Frank o Alice, no desde su elocuente carta con olor a tocino

¿Donde están todos? Dijeron que a las nueve y media- dijo Lily a su padre, en efecto, todavía faltaba una hora y media para que partiera el tren de howgarts , el Señor Evans encogió los hombros y apunto a una chica. Alice deslumbraba con su cabellera dorada y su enormes ojos cafés, saludaba a Lily con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba solo una pequeña canasta con su gata _campanita_ dentro de ella, detrás de ella venia la Sra. Augusta Longbottom junto con su hijo que cargaba dos baúles con las iniciales F.L. y el otro con A.A., llamándole la atención por no ser mas caballeroso y cargar con la canasta que traía la chica, pero el pobre frank apenas podía con su alma

Enserio, no hay problema, Tía Augusta , yo puedo con esto- escucho Lily decirle a la mamá de Frank- Hola lily- dijeron al unísono ella y Frank

Lily, cariño!- exclamo la Sra. Longbottom dándole un abrazo de oso

También me alegra verla- respondió con dificultad recuperando oxigeno - ¿Y tus padres?- preguntó Lily una vez librada del abrazo de oso, al ver que solo la mamá de Frank acompañaba a Alice

Ah pues mis padres salieron fuera desde hace cinco días, están festejando ya su quinta luna de miel y pues mi _Madrina_ ( nota: ah es una aclaración, Alice es ahijada de la mamá de Frank, puesto que las familias de ambos son amigas, a poco se asustaron cuando le dijo tia? jaja es de cariño…bien continuemos) no quiso que estuviera sola en mi casa, así que pase estos cinco días con los Longbottom- sonrío recordando todas las ocurrencias de los tíos de frank y sus primos, Frank se limito a reír un poco avergonzado, al recordar cuando su mamá no le aviso que Alice pasaría casi una semana a su casa, y que casi le da un ataque cuando la encontró en medio del living y él vestía una piyama... bueno digamos que el estampado de esa piyama no era muy "masculino"

Oh pues me alegro mucho por ustedes- sus amigos se exaltaron sonrojados- quiero decir por tus papás alice- corrigió la pelirroja al darse cuenta de su error

Bien hijos, es hora de que entren- empujó la señora Longbottom a los tres muchachos

Pero falta Liz- empezó a explicar Frank, su mamá le cayó

Ya esperaran a Elizabeth adentro, cariño, ahora ayuda a tus amigas como todo un caballero que eres- le miró a los ojos y lo abrazó-Quiero por lo menos recibir una carta cada semana, también atus tíos en sus cumpleaños, que ya vez como se sienten- se limpió unas lagrimas y se sonó con unpañuelo que sacó de sabe donde-Portate bien, no me hagas enviarte un _howler, _por que creeme que lo haré jovencito!- luego se volteó con Alice- Le diría que te cuidara, pero ambas sabemos quien es mejor en lo que varitas se trata- se escuchó un _oye te puedo oir_proveniente del chico y abrazó a su ahijada- Cuidamelo mucho, que a veces es medio torpe pero es buen chico al fin y al cabo- se separó de ella- Tus padres te enviaran una lechuza cada día, de acuerdo?

si, gracias- dicho eso ayudó a Frank con los baules, Lily les siguió y le guiñó un ojo a la señora Augusta

Adiós papá, te cuidas! Y no mas que me entere que estuviste comiendo en la calle! Que tengo mis contactos- amenazó Lily a su padre mientras subía, el señor Evans sonrió nerviosamente mientras que con una mano se despedía de su hija con la otra detrás de su espalda tiraba unas donas glaseadas en un bote que casualmente esta detrás de él, Augusta se despidió de su hijo con lagrimas en los ojos y ondeando su pañuelo. Frank y las chicas acomodaron sus baúles y entraron al tren a buscar un compartimiento vacío, afortunadamente era temprano así que casi la mayoría lo estaba

Han sabido noticias de Liz?- preguntó Alice a sus amigos, los cuales negaron con la cabeza

Esto me preocupa- dijo Lily- Si no la vemos en howgarts me veré obligada a hacerle un accio personum

Un accio que?- preguntaron

Es parecido al accio normal pero apuntas a un mapa diciendo el nombre de la persona y te indica la ubicación exacta de esta, luego dices personum y en un instante la persona señalada esta a tu lado, pocos magos hacen eso y es muy difícil, pero estuve practicando con la gata que le regaló Vernon a Petunia- una sonrisilla traviesa casi pocas veces vista enella apareció en su rostro

Wow- exclamó alice- pero eso no es peligroso? Digo si Liz no quiere ser encontrada y eso, no le pasa nada?…

Pues la verdad no se- se mordió su labio inferior- con la gata no hubo daños aunque salía un poco aturdida

¿Y de donde sacaste ese hechizo?

Es un conjuro, lo saque de un libro de la sección prohibida, el profesor Flitwick me dio el permiso

Por que? – quiso saber Frank

Después de que me vio secarme con el tronar los dedos decidió darme como unas clases extras, pero me negué, ustedes saben, no tengo mucho tiempo casi para mi si no es por las tareas, o por mis rondas de prefecta y los entrenamientos que tenemos;al ver mi negativa, mejor me dio el permiso de entrar a ver cuanto libro de encantamiento avanzado pudiese, parece que confía mucho en mi, tampoco hubo problema con Madame Prince- agregó

Entonces, con tu acceso ilimitado a la sección prohibida nos podría ayudar para nuestro entrenamientos- concluyó Frank

Asi es, aparte de que ahora no nos veremos tan sospechosos cuandoyo pida libros que ni a los de septimose les tiene permitido

No tan lejos de ahí…

Te dije que no te detuvieras a comprar en ese local de comida rápida- dijo James una vez atravesando el anden y viendo que faltaba como un cuarto menos de hora para que el tren partiera pero aun así se estaba llenando de alumnos con sus respectivos familiares

Tranquilo falta comomedia hora- dijo Remus ehhmm pues tranquilamente mientras se detenía un momento para descansar y señalar el reloj, 10:30 a.m. el expreso de howgarts todavía se veía, detrás de él cruzó sirius conuna cajita feliza la mano encima de su baúl, aun lado de su lechuza, también se detuvo sentándose sobre este (por si las dudas en el baúl) para engullir sus alimentos altos en carbohidratos o sea su **hamburguesa **

Y cuando remus nos llevo a comer dijiste que primero muerto que comer _mustizo_- rió james

Mostaza prongs- corrigió remus

Eso- le quito importancia

Bueno, y quien dijo que le estoy poniendo- señaló sirius a sus amigos una **hamburguesa** libre de liquido amarillo-Y respecto a las papas fritas no sabia lo que decía- su **hamburguesa** se quedó a medio camino, James y Remus voltearon a ver lo que detenía a su amigo engullir, pero al darse la vuelta, James chocó con algo, más bien con alguien

Lo siento, note vi- se disculpó la persona, al mirar a James sonrió- Capi - exclamó la chica, no como sorpresa sino como alegría, James entrecerró sus ojos acomodándose sus gafas, Sirius seguía con la boca abierta mirando a la persona queestaba enfrente de ély Remus parecía muy pensativo, James seguía con el ceño fruncido – Si siguen como idiotas pensaré que no me reconocen – esa voz…

Benedit!- exclamó Sirius que si la había reconocido

Benedit!- exclamó James, Remus tampoco pudo ocultar su sorpresa, y es que si que era de esperarse, Liz llevaba un traje tipo sastre muy lindo, y su cabello seguía con sus mismas trenzas solo que ahora ya no se veían tan enredadas y mal hechas, y al parecer estaba maquillada, no tenia tanto pero para una chica que había ganado el concurso de escupitajo ( si, si existe -- ) , y había conseguido la mayor pus posible de bubotuberculo sin ningún pudor, era sorprendente verla así

Pues cuando me vi en el espejo era yo, así que si- iba hablar de nuevo, pero algo en su nariz la hizo callarse y como un sabueso encontró lo que buscaba en cuestión de segundos - eso...eso es...- liz veía embobada la **hamburguesa** de Sirius – eso es una **hamburguesa** con doble queso? – dijo limpiándose la baba; llevaba días que no comía una comida "decente" o sea con muchas grasas o por lo menos frito , Sirius se dio cuenta que miraba su **hamburguesa**

Emm si, quieres…?

Claro!- exclamó ella empezando a comer la **hamburguesa** ( se nota que me encanta esa palabra n-n veamos cuantas veces la he escrito)- _eto eta gueguiciogso_ (esto esta delicioso) _elo fe alta ago_ (pero le falta algo)- saboreó mientras sacaba de su bolsa sobrecitos de condimentos y le echaba mucha pero mucha mostaza

O-O- veían todos comer a la chica, aunque trajera un vestido puesto seguía siendo igual de -emmm pongamosloen -Liz

Delicioso!- exclamó al terminar de comer la **hamburguesa** (vieron 8 veces en una misma historia! XD) – oh cierto! Remus Lupin, James Potter, y Sirius Black- nombró a cada uno en forma aristocrática como su prima le "enseñó"- fue un gusto volver a verles – los tres chicos todavía con la boca abierta y los ojos casi apunto de salirseobservaron como la chica se perdía entre la multitud

Si que es extraña –dijeron

Me pareció interesante- dijo pensativo Sirius, dejando a un lado la caja feliz, guardando el juguetito para Petery adentrándose al tren junto con sus amigos

En que forma?- preguntóJames confundido

No lo se, solo me pareció interesante, mas raro que interesante, si pero interesante de todas formas– rió al entrar al compartimiento

Que te pareció raro?- preguntó james detrás de él

Pues haber visto a Benedit con vestido, jajajajaja me esperaría cualquier cosa con vestido, vamos! Hasta a me podría imaginar a snape – escalofríos por parte de todos- con un vestido

Pues a mi me pareció muy bonita, Sirius- dijo Remus sentándose y regañándolo-Tienes un mal estereotipo hacerca de las chicas porque no convives con ellas, bueno si, pero no como su amigo

Espera, espera un momento, para tu escoba- habló el animago canino haciendo una señal de tiempo fuera-¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Que no tengo amigas?

Quiero decir quepor quela mayoria de las chicas te rodean, crees que ya eres un experto en ese tema, seamos sinceros a ellas no les interesa tu amistad, bueno tal vez otro tipo de "amistad" si, ese no es el caso,lo que importa es quea titampoco te interesa mucho su amistan

Eso no es verdad, tengo muchas amigas- dijo convencido(hombres! se creen que estan el los 70´s ohh espera, lo estan)

Dime sus nombres-Sirius iba contestar-Pero que a ninguna le gustes-el chico se quedó mudo- Ves, Padfoot, admitelo, apenas y sabes como se llaman, ellas solo te ven comouno de los chicos más guapos del colegio (ahhh yo quiero un chico como Remus) Y aparte a las unicas chicas que les hablas son las más guapas de todo Howgarts y siempre terminan siendo novias tuyas o por lo menos salen contigo, admitelo tus unicas amistades somos nosotros y no por mucho que salgas con mujeres las entenderas

No, eso no es cierto- dijo levantandose- y te lo demostraré

¿Ahh sí¿Cómo?- preguntarón los dos, James interesado y Remus mas bien por educación

Me haré amigo de...

-------------------------------

Oh por Merlín!- dijo una chica, subida en una carroza jalada por pegasos- ¿A esto le llaman primera clase?- señaló el "pequeño" espacio en el que se encontraba (digamos que era del tamaño de dos habitaciones normales-Me quejare con el servicio de carrozeríallegando a Howgarts- se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y empezó a leer la revista de corazón de bruja

-------------------------------

Chicos!- entró Peter con algunas maletas, los Merodeadores le ayudaron, al parecer estaba cubierto de lodo pero en vez de estar triste o mostrar un sentimiento negativo estaba tarareando una canción

Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó Sirius a Remus que se encogióde hombros

La vi, la vi!- exclamó cuando James lo limpió con un simple fregotejo

A quien viste wormtail? – preguntó quedamente Remus, dudando por unos momentos en la cordura de su amigo regordete

A tu prima!- exclamó de nuevo

A mi prima? Yo no tengo primas Peter- dijo esta vez serio, esta vez Peter señaló a Sirius que se había atragantado con su propia saliva

Mi prima?- exclamó Sirius sorprendido- Te gusta una de mis primas? Pero yo pensé que te gustaba Sophia…

Y quien dijo que no!- dijo peter antes de que sirius sacara conclusiones erróneas

Pues tú…

No, dije que había visto a tu prima…

Cual de todas?- preguntó

A Dominiq – contestó

Te gustaladark de Lynx?- volvió a preguntar incrédulo, no era que su prima no fuera bonita, pero era toda una… no sabia como decirlo, era ehhmm excéntrica?

QUE NO!

¿Entonces?- preguntaron todos

Olvídalo, vi a tu prima, y ya sabes…donde esta tu prima esta la linda Sophi… estaban detenidas por que había un charco de lodo en medio de ellas y el expreso

¿Y?- dejó que prosiguiera james- ¿Le hablaste?

Iba hablarle cuando tropecé y caí directo al barro, Sophia dijo que eso era muy caballeroso y paso por encima mío… - soltó un suspiro

Por eso vienes tarareando esa estupida canción y tienes esa marca de tacón en tu nuca – preguntó Sirius extrañado

Siiiiii- dijo soñadoramente peter, los tres Merodeadores se empezaron a reír mientras despeinaban a su rubio amigo (ya saben como hacen con los nudillos…) no tardo mucho cuando el tren empezó a andar y un nuevo año empezaba…

-------------------------------------------

**LISTO! Terminé, espero y les guste, me dejen reviews y todos felices y contentos XD bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo, iniciando el sexto año, con mas aventuras y misterios por resolver con ayuda de nuevos personajes, cada uno, unico como es XD besos!**

**Maureen-Evans**


	14. De regreso a howgarts II

Se sentía nerviosa, y sus amigos no la ayudaban en mucho, todos y cada uno tenia una expresión diferente pero con la misma boca abierta, que le daban ganas de ser una mosca y atascarse en su garganta para que reaccionaran…

Saben? Esto llega a ser incomodo, muy incomodo- dijo Liz mirando a sus amigos que estaban en frente de ella, el tren ya tenia como 5 minutos andando y ellos seguían con esa misma expresión desde que la vieron

Wow- habló por primera vez Lily, quiso decir algo más pero de su boca solo salió- wow

Wow- dijo esta vez Frank

Si vuelven a decir wow les juro que les daré un tunda- no había duda era Liz

¿Quién es?- preguntó muy entusiasmada Alice

¿Que!- Liz no entendía nada

Si te cambiaste y traes un vestido es por alguien, no? Acaso es por el joven Jack?- Alice se sentó a su lado muy entusiasmada

No, esperen, no hay nadie, y Jack es mi hermano, dejen me explique…- sus amigos la interrogaron con la mirada- …y es por eso que traigo un vestido, pero eso no es todo…

¿Por que no nos contestaste nuestras cartas?- soltó de sopetón Alice

¿QUE?- chilló- la que tendría que reclamarles eso soy yo, les escribía como tres cartas al día- dijo enojada- ustedes fueron los que no me escribieron ni me contestaron

Que?- exclamaron incrédulos – si también lo hacíamos casi a diario!

Jane-dijeron los tres

Chicos, no creo que mi prima haya hecho eso, ella…

Liz, no la defiendas solo por que es tu prima- dijo Alice pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Liz en defensa de su prima la puerta se abrió

Hola chicos- saludó sophia, traía un traje muy rosa- ¿nos podemos sentar con ustedes? – señalando a Lynx y a ella- es que ya no hay mas vagones y pues…

Claro, no hay problema- dijo amablemente Lily , puesto que había mucho espacio como para ocho personas, Frank les ayudó a acomodar sus pertenencias

¡Oh no! Ya son las once y tres cuartos- avisó la pelirroja una vez instalados todos, encimándose su capa con su placa de prefecta –debía estar en el vagón de prefectos hace media hora- y sin despedirse se fue, Sophia miro fijamente a Liz, Lynx sacó un libro que traía en su túnica

¿Por cierto, no nos hemos conocido antes?- preguntó

Emm si, somos compañeras- contestó extrañada la chica de trenzas

Es Elizabeth Benedit – contestó Lynx

Por merlín! Eres Liz Benedit¿Cómo lo supiste?- la morena volteo a verla, pero solo se encogió los hombros y siguió con su lectura- oh merlín, que te hiciste? Te vez preciosa, verdad que si?

Si - habló con una gota de sudor Alice- decidió hacerse por así decirlo, unos cambios

Oh ya veo, por cierto, te vez muy bien- elogió a Liz, quien agradeció- ¿algún chico?- preguntó pícaramente

ñnU emm nop ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?

Bueno, cuando una chica quiere verse bella es para alguien, no?

No, bueno en mi caso no, es mi familia la que quiere que cambie- al mencionar esas palabras lynx abrió mucho sus ojos, como una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado por su espina dorsal

Pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de ello y todo siguió normal, Liz y Sophia seguían charlando, Frank y Alice no prestaban atención a la conversación, estaban platicando animadamente sobre cosas banales que bueno, para ellos no eran tan banales

Tengo sueño – dijo Amethys recostándose sobre Emerald, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana, Sapphire se encontraba en el vagón de prefectos- sabes? No deberías pensar en algo inalcanzable

A que te refieres?- preguntó Emerald todavía viendo por la ventana

Nuestras visiones siempre se cumplen, por mucho que lo desees o anheles, nada cambiará lo que predecimos – dijo seriamente, algo muy inusual en Amethys

Lo se – su voz sonaba entrecortada – a veces saber el destino de las personas, destruye el tuyo …

Nadie dijo que nuestro poder era una bendición – dijo Amethys antes de caer dormida sobre las piernas de su hermana

No, nadie lo hizo… - sacó de su bolsa una rosa, extrañamente verde y en perfecto estado

_Sus padres habían muerto, sus hermanas se encontraban todavía en peligro de muerte, nada tenia ningún sentido, nadie decía nada, solo la gente la veía al pasar por el pasillo en el que se encontraba, observándola como un bicho raro por su raro color de cabello o simplemente con lastima. Aunque en realidad eso poco le importaba, de hecho no le importaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas retroceder el tiempo. Sus sollozos fueron interrumpidos por una rosa, una rosa color verde _

_toma- dijo un chico de aproximados 9 años, llevaba una bata encima, al parecer era un paciente _

_Gracias- se limpió sus lagrimas y lo volteó a ver los ojos- pero no la quiero- el chico se extrañó- de seguro es para algún familiar o amigo tuyo, no la desperdicies en mi…_

_No- sonrió- es para ti_

_¿Seguro?_

_tú la necesitas más que yo- contestó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, ella la tomó y empezó a llorar. Algo que aprendió el chico un día que jugaba con su mejor amiga es que cuando una niña llora lo que se necesita hacer para calmar el llanto es abrazarla_

_Gracias- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas _

_De nada, no se lo que haya pasado, pero estoy seguro que ahora todo estará mejor, nos vemos…_

_Espera!- seguía con sus mejillas encendidas- no se tu nombre…_

_Oh disculpa, me llamo Frank Longbottom ¿y tú?_

_Emerald Geller_

_Bien emerald- y se fue_

_Espero volverte a ver- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de verlo en el expreso de howgarts en primer año de la mano de una chica de cabellera dorada, mucho mas bonito que su cabello verde… _

Bien, eso es todo- dijo el premio anual Amos Diggory junto con su compañera de ravenclaw Clarisse Robbinson a los demás prefectos – los horarios de ronda están aquí anotados: Slytherin desde ahora hasta la una

gryffindor desde la una hasta las 2, después hufflepuff, ravenclaw y así sucesivamente- continuo Clarisse

prefectos de sexto y séptimo ayuden a los de quinto a adaptarse –terminó Amos, todos asintieron y salieron del compartimiento

Me alegra volver a verte Remus – dijo con una sonrisa Lily – pensé que no vendrías puesto que ayer regresaste de visitar a tu tía, fue mucho camino recorrido – dijo en voz alta cuando un prefecto de slytherin paso por su lado; a decir verdad Remus estaba algo pálido, pero aun así mejor que días anteriores

Gracias Lily, estoy mucho mejor

Bien, me alegro- dicho esto sonrió pero cuando se volteo a saludar con la mano a Amos se dio duro con una puerta que recién había sido abierta – auch, mi nariz – Remus que había visto todo fue corriendo junto con Amos que también había visto como se había golpeado la pelirroja

Lo siento¿estás bien? – Lily levantó la vista, y vio como un chico la sujetaba por los hombros, enfocó bien la vista

Estoy bien - cuando retiró su mano de la nariz vio que estaba ensangrentada

¿Lily estas bien?- preguntaron de nuevo Amos y Remus viendo como la sangre de la nariz de la pelirroja salía a chorros, James (si, para que digo que no era él si, si) todavía la sostenía de los hombros, Sirius y Peter asomaron sus cabezas por el vagón

Eso…eso…eso es sansansangre?- preguntó Peter antes de caer desmayado, Sirius le auxilio y Lily con su varita había detenido su hemorragia

Si gracias – contestó Lily viendo hacía Amos y Remus, cuando volteo la vista donde se encontró con su mirada (si, la de James) sus ojos marrones mostraban preocupación, lo cual hizo que Lily tuviera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no duró ni 2 segundos cuando los dos recordaron lo que había pasado en la heladería y sus expresiones habían cambiado drásticamente

Deberías tener mas cuidado, Evans – dijo despectivamente James, ella se soltó rápidamente

¿Yo¿cuidado? Potter, yo se cuidarme bien, lo que pasa es que tu siempre me traes desgracias, hazle un favor a todos y desaparece- dicho esto se fue a su compartimiento, muy furiosa, mas que todo consigo misma, como era que él le podía hacer perder la cabeza. Y lo peor venia ahora a su mente, como diablos se había desarmado con solo una mirada suya, y en menos de 2 segundos había deseado muy en el fondo estar perdida en esos profundos ojos marrones para siempre…negó rotundamente la cabeza como si de un bicho encima se tratara, abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que nunca espero haberse encontrado…

Cada día vas de mal en peor- dijo Sirius, a su lado se encontraba un Peter desmayado- claro, en lo que amor se refiere

A que te refieres? Si voy perfecto- contestó james leyendo una copia del profeta, remus y sirius alzaron una ceja

¿Perfecto?- preguntaron- si no hace media hora tu y evans discutieron y…

¿Quién hablo de evans? – preguntó james confundido- estoy hablando de Susan , lleva meses insinuándome que la invite a salir, yo creo que no niegue una pequeña salida- prosiguió distraídamente- de hecho a eso iba pero ya saben lo que pasó- los dos chicos se voltearon a mirar en signo de preocupación, esto no iba ser nada bueno, Sirius habló

¡Pero prongs! No puedes jugar con las personas, Susan será una persona muy mandona, superficial, y empalagosa cuando se trata de ti-enumeró- pero no por eso deja de ser una persona, una con sentimientos

No estoy jugando con nadie- dijo calmadamente- a comparación de Lily, a Susan si le intereso, y caray solo será una pequeña salida, no le pediré que se case conmigo _por lo menos a ella no_ –pensó- bien, ahora aclarados los puntos me retiro- antes de que alguien dijera algo ya había salido del compartimiento.

Sangre- habló entre sueños Peter, Sirius y Remus se voltearon a mirar de nuevo, esto no tenia buena espina.


End file.
